<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is what we got by Sherrybill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872245">This is what we got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill'>Sherrybill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lighter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Filth (2013), Shame (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基于Lighter的短篇合集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lighter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce一点都不喜欢加州的天气。<br/>他本来可以把假期用在睡懒觉和看欧冠赛上，而现在他和Sullivan坐了五个小时飞机跑到洛杉矶来观光海滩。观光，想到这个词Bruce忍不住对着眼前的杂志冷哼，前三天他基本一个人白天在酒店附近转，晚上才会被Sullivan带到不同的饭馆吃海鲜，大忙人工作时间可是要和老板一起去谈生意的。<br/>“笑什么，”声音从杂志后面传过来，“有什么好看的？”<br/>“没什么。”Bruce放下那本全是广告的杂志，捧起椰子继续吸甜水，随口敷衍道：“一个电影简介。”<br/>Brandon捋一把垂下来的湿头发，拿起塑料桌上的水瓶拧开喝了一口，低头看遮阳伞下面的Bruce：“你想去看？”<br/>Bruce把椅背压得更低一点，脚也缩进阳伞的阴影下面。“不想，”他抱着椰子，另一只手拿吸管上下戳动，“你不是要去游泳吗。”<br/>“马上去，”Brandon弯腰放下水瓶，“你真的不去试试？”<br/>Bruce又拿起杂志假装那篇夏季防晒的文章很有意思，头也不抬地说道：“不会游泳。”<br/>这谎话好像太没诚意了，以至于Brandon撑着桌子多看了他两秒。<br/>“去吧，”Bruce只好扶着腰再加一句，“等会儿见。”<br/>然后Brandon就走了，但也没走太远，在大多数游客都能看得到的海滩上。这个时间段游泳的人不多，Bruce一眼就能看见站在礁石旁边的是Brandon。他还从来没意识到原来这小子这么白，而且虽然瘦但看上去肌肉很鼓。健身房的痕迹，Bruce想，Sullivan确实每周都会有几天在公寓的健身房泡一两个小时，而往往回来的时候他的性欲会更亢奋。怪人。<br/>Bruce撑着自己的腰做直一点，缓解那附近的酸痛。他已经开始长肚子了，叫他只穿着泳裤在沙滩上走瞎子才看不出来他是怎么回事。Sullivan还是省省吧，假装自己是个单身Alpha难道不是更方便一点？<br/>Bruce撩起日光浴专用衬衫盖住自己的肚子，确定Sullivan已经潜进水里开始游泳之后把那本杂志放在塑料桌子上，继续专心喝那个椰子。晚上大概他们还是要继续吃这附近的海鲜馆子，Bruce的眼睛在沙滩上扫来扫去，无论是螃蟹还是鱿鱼，哪怕Sullivan花上几百美金请他，他也选纽约街边的手推车热狗，如果有得选。<br/>他并不喜欢纽约，但是对比之下纽约可爱多了，这种又干又晒还年年闹山火的鬼地方不合适人居住。<br/>Brandon从远处游了回来，看样子不打算往水更深的地方去。他没有察觉到Bruce在看他，上岸之后朝着另一个方向走，不知道要去哪儿。得说那确实是不错的后背，Alpha里也没几个看着感觉这么好的，而Bruce之前对此没什么察觉。<br/>Brandon被谁拦住了去路，他不得不停下，把整个后背留给沙滩上晒太阳的人观赏，低头去听对方在和他说什么。是个女人，淡棕色皮肤，看不清脸，但从Sullivan垂着头的样子来看绝对不高，大概五尺三寸左右。<br/>不知道情况的人会以为他们在接吻。Bruce眯起眼睛借着强烈的太阳光看着Sullivan伸手叉腰的样子，捏着吸管对椰子底时快时慢地戳着，要是问路时间长了点，要是调情好像还不够说什么。<br/>Sullivan头发上的海水滴到肩膀上又滑向后背，有一些从他的肩胛之间滚落，沿着脊椎的那条凹陷掉进泳裤里，兴许最后黏在了他的屁股上。他的肩膀随着说话和听别人说话的动作偶尔耸动，后背顶端那两块突起也跟着舒展或收紧——一定有人为了恭维Sullivan说过“这儿曾经有对翅膀来着吗”这种屁话。<br/>那个女人还没有放他走，而Brandon伸手扯了一下自己的黑色泳裤，弯腰耐心地听着。现在有超过六成的可能是在调情了，Bruce把吸管插得更深一点，含住它吮了一口椰汁，你不如把裤子在往下拽拽，把你屁股上面那对儿叫腰窝的东西也给她看看。<br/>那只椰子见了底，在他又一次嘬起腮帮子吸的时候发出巨大的噪音，甚至引起了旁边晒太阳的女人的注意。<br/>得了，Bruce连骂人都懒得骂，他挪了挪屁股站起来，把空壳丢进垃圾桶，不再去看那个穿白色比基尼的蜜糖女孩和搔首弄姿的Sullivan，戴上墨镜朝卖椰子的地方慢悠悠晃过去。<br/>人有点多，他买完回来时Sullivan已经坐在沙滩椅旁边等他了。“你去哪儿了，”Sullivan抬头看他，“感觉还好？”<br/>明知故问，两个问题都是，Bruce放下椰子，托住有点累赘的肚子坐下，然后又把椰子放在腿上，反问道：“你怎么回来了。”<br/>“很热，”Brandon依旧在看他，“游太久也容易体力不支。”<br/>他不懂这个，所以没什么好说的，Bruce干脆不应声，继续看海边游泳的人。那个白色比基尼小妞已经不见了，谁知道去了哪，没准已经找地方洗澡去了……有些东西溅到身上怪见不得人的。<br/>“Bruce？”<br/>“嗯？他才想起来自己没摘墨镜，“干嘛。”<br/>“帮个忙？”一支防晒霜被递到他眼前。<br/>Brandon坐在沙滩毛巾上，刚好和他在高度上差出点距离。Bruce把椰子放回桌子上，拧开那只白色的乳膏，随便挤了一点在手上，扶住Brandon的左肩涂抹起来。那点儿防晒霜当然不够，Bruce只能一边抹一边挤更多在Brandon的后背上，然后把它涂匀。<br/>摸着有点硌手，Bruce的手滑过他右肩下面的棕色斑点漫无边际地想，没看着那么舒服。<br/>“对了，”Brandon想到了什么，扭过头看他，“晚上是聚餐，所有人都去。”<br/>“嗯哼？”Bruce按住他的脖子，撩开那些半干的头发把防晒霜抹到发红的后脖颈上。<br/>“你想去吗？”Brandon把头扭回去，低下头又说道。<br/>“为什么，”Bruce把手在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，前倾身子把那支防晒霜丢回他腿上，“我又不是来谈生意的。”<br/>警探感觉到自己的肚子碰到了Sullivan的后背，就在把东西扔回去的时候。<br/>“可以带一个同伴，”Brandon又回头看他，“海鲜自助。”<br/>Bruce撑着他的肩膀抬起上半身，把手收回来：“你自己去吧。”<br/>Brandon低头看了一眼自己的肩膀。“你还好吗，”然后他问，“你闻着和平时不太一样，不舒服？”<br/>“那是防晒霜。”Bruce在大腿上蹭了蹭黏腻的手，重新捧起椰子。</p><p>本来Bruce的计划是在酒店睡到天黑，但大概是脖子被晒伤了，还不到六点钟他就醒了过来，并且找了一条凉毛巾试图缓解后颈上的疼痒。<br/>Sullivan已经走了，在他睡着的时候。手脚倒是够轻的，Bruce拉开衣橱取出自己的正经衬衫和西装裤，他一点动静都没听见。<br/>酒店一楼有个酒吧，他第一天到这儿就知道了，Bruce穿好衬衫，单手把裤子提起来，在走之前不去喝一杯未免浪费了贵得吓人的房费。<br/>“来点什么？”<br/>当他落座时酒保并没有太多客人，Bruce抬头看吧台上方的酒水单，扫了一遍那些花里胡哨的鸡尾酒名字后低头看向酒保：“不含酒精的饮料？”<br/>“哦。”酒保的视线随着这句话往Bruce脖子以下的地方滑，然后再滑：“我还想问你需不需要什么当季推荐。”<br/>“不用了，”Bruce干巴巴地说，“不含酒精的就行。”</p><p>没人知道为什么Sullivan和自己同事们散场之后还会跑来这地方喝一杯，海鲜自助的香槟没喝够吗。<br/>Bruce就这么拿着自己的第三杯椰奶西瓜无酒精莫吉托被Brandon搂了过去。<br/>“我的未婚夫，”白衬衫白西装裤的精英Sullivan对着自己的同事介绍道，“Bruce。”</p><p>“我以为你在睡觉，”Brandon弯腰脱鞋的时候终于松开了Bruce，“你感觉好点了吗？”<br/>Bruce靠着门看他：“还行。”<br/>那双皮鞋也是灰白色的，他才发现。<br/>现在Sullivan的后背被衬衫好好包着了，但仍然，你可以看到那些肌肉起伏的线条，肩胛上的突起，还有脊椎的那道凹陷。<br/>Brandon把鞋放到一边，直起身子看他。<br/>他闻着可能又有点不对劲了，他知道，但有些主意的诞生也只需要一秒钟。<br/>“洗个澡，”Bruce舔过自己西瓜味的嘴唇，抬头看着Sullivan的脸，“去吧。”<br/>Brandon看着他，什么都没听见一样靠过去，直到Bruce彻底卡在门和那件白衬衫之间。<br/>扣子都被解开了，Bruce随便就能把手伸进敞开的衣襟里抓住Brandon的后背，再分开双腿让那根老二插得更深。他双手勾住Brandon的脖子，手掌一下又一下滑过那对因为用力而耸起来的肩胛，指尖则朝下抚摸过肌肉之间的凹陷。<br/>“Bruce？”<br/>Brandon不大习惯这种爱抚方式，手停在Bruce的肚子上，把头抬起来看着他。<br/>Bruce对他笑了笑，松开一只手去摸他的腰，手以一样的方式抚过后腰上的两个小小的凹陷。<br/>这个小王八蛋，Bruce这么想着抬头吻他。</p><p>Brandon已经睡着了，Bruce还没有，隆起的肚子让他总是没办法太快入睡。<br/>他侧过身，月亮的光从窗口照进来，让他能清楚地看见Brandon右肩下面的那颗棕色斑点。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuzzy warm feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>猫猫Brandon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Bruce今天回家晚了。<br/>想都不用想在家里等他的那个会怎么闹脾气，所以他开门时格外小心——要是小家伙直接顺着门缝离家出走，他觉得自己没那个本事把他找回来。<br/>好在Brandon并没有真的从沙发上一跃而起再夺门而逃，他就是那么躺在沙发上，仰头看着窗外漆黑的夜景，在Bruce关门走进来之后也没有动一下。Bruce看了他一眼，决定先换了衣服再过来。地板上的食盆已经空了，等会儿得重新倒满，他一边脱衣服一边计划着，顺便把袜子丢进洗衣篮。<br/>十分钟之后他来到了沙发上，用还有点湿的手摸了一把沙发上的家伙，然后坐在旁边。“嘿，老兄，”他这么说着挠了挠对方的耳朵，却没得到什么回应，“你今天过得怎么样。”<br/>连声叫唤都没有，而没开灯的情况下Bruce也看不清他到底是什么表情。“今天有点急事。”Bruce继续和他进行单方面闲聊，并且把它整个抱了起来放在了大腿上：“急事，就像你想上厕所那样急。”<br/>长了一身浅棕色长毛的猫抖抖耳朵，不满地喵了一声。</p><p>2.</p><p>可能是Bruce的错觉，他觉得这只猫实在是太像人了，甚至听得懂人话。<br/>这个，呃，这只叫Brandon的猫是被某个老头儿送来给他的。“我本来想送给孙女一个生日礼物，但是她不喜欢这只。”那老头儿是这么用鬼话糊弄他的，并且为了防止他拒绝还找了另一个借口：“这只猫年纪太大了，被退回去没人知道宠物店会怎么对待他。”<br/>他，好吧，公猫，Bruce当时提着篮子看了一眼这只用屁股对着他的猫，忍不住挑着眉毛去看给自己找麻烦的人。<br/>给小孩子买宠物不该买只年纪小的吗，Bruce有充分的理由怀疑这老头嘴里一句真话都没有。<br/>“多大？”Bruce又低头去看毛茸茸的猫屁股。<br/>“三岁，或者四岁，具体店员也不清楚。”<br/>Bruce把笼子提得再高一点，转了半圈去看就是不肯露脸的猫到底长什么样。<br/>然后这倔强的猫突然扭过头，用他灰蓝色的眼睛瞪着Bruce，不大不小地张嘴对着Bruce叫。<br/>哦。<br/>Bruce愣了一会儿才想起来自己该问他有没有名字，但一低头就看见了蓝色的项圈。他有名字，Bruce辨认着吊牌上的字迹，BRANDON。</p><p>3.</p><p>“你今天过得怎么样，嗯？”<br/>Bruce一边搅着盘子里的意面一边抚摸埋头吃猫粮的Brandon，然后漫不经心地看了一眼电视里正在播的电视剧。Brandon依然没有搭理他，但也没阻止他在自己吃饭时胡乱抚摸这种有点危险的行为，专心把脸埋进食盆里舔猫罐头。Bruce显然觉得晚归是一种错误，特意开了一个鸡肉罐头给Brandon。<br/>“那就是还不错，”看他没反应Bruce自顾自回答问题，“反正你每天也没什么要干的。”<br/>Brandon把头抬起来，舔了舔嘴巴，然后看向Bruce。<br/>食盆空了，他吃得倒是够快。Bruce揉一把Brandon的脑袋，把画着猫爪的食盆重新放回到地板上，伸手拍拍Brandon的屁股。“别走，”Bruce把变凉的面条塞进自己嘴里，放下盘子抽出两张餐巾纸再把猫抱过来，“先……把你擦干净。”<br/>这只猫卖不出去大概是有原因的，Bruce从没见过嘴和屁股都需要人类帮忙清理的猫……虽然每次帮他擦屁股的时候这猫都有点抗拒。<br/>怪得不行。<br/>“好了，去玩吧。”Bruce把纸团扔进垃圾桶，继续兴趣缺缺地吃自己的晚餐，看无聊的电视剧。<br/>Brandon抖了抖前爪，爬到旁边伸了个懒腰，然后转了半圈，头靠着Bruce的大腿趴了下来。</p><p>4.</p><p>Bruce洗澡的时候Brandon差点跟着进了浴室。<br/>“嘿，”Bruce伸出脚挡在他胸前，“你不是讨厌洗澡吗，别进来。”<br/>Brandon看了一眼他的脚，听懂了似的抬起头盯着Bruce的脸，并且抖了抖耳朵。<br/>“你要上厕所吗？”Bruce又想到一个可能性，转过头看了眼自己刚清理干净的猫砂盆。<br/>“喵。”Brandon答道。<br/>“好吧，”Bruce叹了口气，拉开门，“别乱跑。”<br/>掉进浴缸就给你洗澡。<br/>Bruce拉上浴帘之后就没再关心浴室里发生了什么，因为Brandon实在太安静了，实在容易叫人遗忘这狭窄空间里还有一只猫在。不过当Bruce洗完澡之后Brandon立刻就显现了自己的存在感：倒不是说捣乱什么的，而是Bruce一拉开浴帘就看见他在马桶上蹲着。<br/>“怎么了？”Bruce蹭了一下脸上的水，低头看歪着脑袋仰头的猫咪。<br/>猫咪不应声，而Bruce的本能反应是跨出浴缸去看猫砂盆。里面是干净的，看来Brandon没有什么内急需要解决，Bruce为了确定这一点一样回头去看猫咪，发现对方还在歪头看自己之后转过身扯下挂着的浴巾擦干净自己，然后把它系在腰间。“走吧，”然后Bruce走到马桶边把水箱上的长毛Brandon抱起来，“睡觉去。”<br/>理所应当的一样，Brandon第无数次拒绝在猫窝里睡觉，一等Bruce躺下就跳上床挤在枕头边趴下。<br/>“那个猫窝不舒服吗？”Bruce挠了挠Brandon的耳朵根，看着他眯起眼睛的表情问。<br/>Brandon呼噜了两声，抬头把脑袋强行塞进Bruce的肩窝里。<br/>别拿人的想法揣摩猫的，Bruce这样想，他们可不是你他妈能理解的。</p><p>5.</p><p>Brandon蹭了蹭Bruce柔软的手臂，伸长了前爪一把按在那同样柔软的胸前。<br/>他睁开一只眼去看熟睡的Bruce，爪子一紧一松地按着富有弹性的组织，然后好像什么都没发生一样闭上眼睛装睡。<br/>他白天睡得够久了，但这不代表现在这样不舒服。<br/>至于他什么时候才能从这个莫名其妙的状态里变回人类……谁知道呢。<br/>唯一让人不满意的，他想，可能也就是得让Bruce帮他清理这件事了。<br/>猫咪哼哼了几声，把头抵在Bruce的肩膀上，恢复了除爪子以外一动不动的状态。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>分手又搞到一起的平行宇宙，本来接的是一个逃婚梗但是由于种种原因……流产了。或许哪天我会把它独自写完，就当给自己一个交代</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“要我载你一程吗？”<br/>Brandon没理由拒绝一个笑起来像杜松子酒一样令人容易醉的套装金发女郎。<br/>就这么一回事，他们在酒吧里暧昧了一整个晚上，现在他上了这辆蓝色甲壳虫，接下来就是找个地方做爱，她家或者酒店，赶时间的话前面那条巷子也行。而年轻的女士显然最喜欢第一个选项，一路聊着些无关痛痒甚至真假难辨的话题，把他带到了一栋漂亮的公寓楼下。<br/>这本来该是个不错的夜晚，直到女士把车停在了公寓门前。<br/>他的许久未见的，如果非得说就是老朋友，Bruce Robertson就站在大门前，手里牵着一个到自己腰那么高的长头发小女孩，并没有走进大厅，而是就站在门口的盆栽前说着什么，像是在等人。<br/>“下车吧，”旁边的声音打断他的观察，“还是你想就在这儿来？”<br/>后半句肯定是开玩笑，这车还不够一个人躺下去的。<br/>然后Bruce终于等来了一个头发灰白的男人。警探摊开手说了几句话，蹲下抱了抱那个小女孩，把她交给了那个看上去年龄不小但依旧高且强壮的男人。大概是个Alpha，Brandon拉开车门，继续盯着他们，五十岁，或者更大。<br/>男人先是学着Bruce那样蹲下来亲了亲孩子，接着站起来拥抱了Bruce，并且亲吻了Bruce的嘴唇。<br/>“你是跟过来还是就坐在那儿？”<br/>金发甜心站在他面前，晃了晃手里的车钥匙。<br/>当他走过去的时候，那个男人还在黏在Bruce，而等他靠得够近时甚至能听清楚他们的对话。“谢谢你把她送回来，相信你们今天玩得不错。”这人是这么说的，在Bruce只是沉默着点了点头的时候。金发甜心显然不在乎自己的邻居正在和别人进行什么样的表演，但Brandon跨上最后一级台阶的时候，他短暂地、近距离地有了把Bruce从头到脚审视一次的机会。<br/>Bruce在拥抱那个男人，左手的戒指看上去是某种商场里买不到的款式。<br/>而当他最后一次假装掉了什么东西回头时，Bruce的蓝眼睛正在盯着他看。<br/>Bruce瘦了点。<br/>“Brandon，”金发甜心又在喊他了，“你还好吗？”</p><p>想要找到Robertson警探实在很容易，他还在原先的警局里工作，上下班的时间大多数情况下也一成不变，但这不代表去警局门口等他有什么道理。<br/>Brandon灭掉自己的第二支烟，知道自己现在改主意往前走两条街去买半打啤酒还来得及。<br/>Bruce五点半准时从警局里出来，没人陪着，也没人等他。好事，Brandon把手插进口袋里抬头看他，独处时间。<br/>警探显然对不速之客的存在感到意外，他的一只脚悬在台阶上好一会儿才落下。不过他并没有假装什么都没看见地走开，而是看了眼四周后走到了Brandon面前。<br/>“嘿。”看得出来警探思考过第一句该说什么：“你怎么……在这儿？”<br/>他垂下眼睛去看Bruce的手，答道：“最近怎么样？”<br/>事情都过去那么久了，他们没必要剑拔弩张的，Bruce没必要，他也没必要。他今天来这儿不是为了翻旧账的。<br/>“挺好的，”Bruce把手插进口袋，“你呢。”<br/>Brandon收回视线，继续去看那张修了胡子，两颊干瘪了不少的脸。<br/>“换个地方聊吧。”他说，也把手插进口袋里。</p><p>那个老男人没有标记Bruce。<br/>Brandon几乎粗鲁地撩开Bruce脖颈上的头发，观察皮肤上的疤痕，同时把老二操得更深。Bruce几乎要哭出来了，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为爽，总之他抓着床单，肩膀都在跟着哽咽的频率抖。<br/>是他老得硬不起来了吗，Brandon松开手，俯身去捏Bruce晃动的胸脯，嘴唇亲过Bruce的脸颊。还是你不给他碰？他的思绪在这两种可能里来回跳跃着，由着自己的另一只手依靠本能去抓Bruce的左手。那戒指有点硌手，还有点凉，煞风景得很。<br/>Bruce在他射精的时候用嘶哑的声音阻止这种越界行径，不过罕见地没说脏话。“出去，”警探单调地重复着一些词，“出去，别这么——求你，出去。”<br/>他知道Bruce是对的，但他没法儿控制这个。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet my pal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>日常</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人买了甜甜圈和冰咖啡放在桌子上，算得上的夏天工作时的一点打发沉闷午后的消遣。<br/>Bruce挑了一个巧克力糖霜的，并且从那两排咖啡里面选了一杯看上去无糖的黑咖啡，回到自己座位上继续听Thomas分析那堆物证。他今天上午喝了两罐红牛，从Sullivan的冰箱里顺来放在车上的，但似乎一点用处都没有。除了甜得叫他左边的后槽牙隐隐作痛，Bruce低头瞥了一眼垃圾桶里的两个空易拉罐，吮了一口冰凉的黑色液体，把头抬起来假装自己在认真听。<br/>鬼知道Sullivan家里为什么常年都不缺红牛，这人喝了不会发胖吗？Bruce可是看过后面的成分表，这小小一罐东西的热量简直高到让人过目不忘的程度。<br/>这就对Bruce很不友好了，要不是他实在困得睁不开眼睛又必须得上班，他是绝对不会喝这种东西的。事实上医生也叫他控制体重，上次检查后“你最好把体重降下来”已经从医生委婉的建议变成了某种医嘱，他的某些血检指标看上去着实不乐观。狗屁案子，Bruce打开文件夹去看Thomas展示的那张照片，这么默默骂着，同时拿起巧克力糖浆快淌到桌子上的甜甜圈咬了一口。<br/>顺便一提，甜甜圈不算需要被限制的对象，不然你让Bruce中午吃什么。他绝对不会效仿Brandon大中午去吃草，绝对不会。<br/>这个无聊的会议像看不到头，不止Bruce，就连Thomas最忠心耿耿的小弟麻杆这时候也歪在椅子上捧着杯子毫无生气地听着案情分析，夏天是对待他们这群人最恶毒的季节没有之一，除了冗长的、没完没了的会议，他们还不能脱了西装换别的凉爽点的衣服穿。<br/>警察们的形象，哈哈。<br/>就在Bruce以为他得这么熬到下班的时候，乐子终于来了。一个穿着制服的警官敲了他们办公室的门，在一片人为制造的黑暗中打开门把头探进来环视了一圈。“哦，你们都在，”她说，眼睛还在Bruce他们身上转，“方便让其中一位暂时出来一下吗？”<br/>“我想没什么问题，”卷毛晃着满是冰块的塑料杯子问，“你需要谁？”<br/>麻杆贴心地拉开了一扇百叶窗，这样所有人都看清了警官欲言又止的有趣表情，而警官也能快速在办公桌之间抓出来自己的目标。不过显然，突如其来的强光让她有点难以适应，Bruce咬着吸管幸灾乐祸地看着自己同事们的后脑勺，开始猜测今天是谁有麻烦了。<br/>说不定是老婆因为桃色传闻来抓奸，他想。<br/>“Bruce，Bruce Robertson？”<br/>他的女同事在皱着眉适应了日光之后瞄准了他。<br/>“有个人，姓Sullivan，”然后她说，“说要找你。”</p><p>“你来这儿干嘛。”<br/>他现在感觉到那杯黑咖啡的酸味了，伴随着让他左边后槽牙隐隐作痛的巧克力的甜味……总之不是滋味儿，妈的。<br/>Brandon低头看了一眼他穿着的淡蓝色衬衫，把手从裤兜里拿出来，像要证明什么似的：“回家取东西，但是早上我把钥匙锁在屋子里了，借我用用你的？”<br/>Bruce控制自己皱眉并且骂人的冲动，伸手往自己的裤兜摸，不过这个动作刚进行到“手朝着裤兜垂下去”的部分Bruce就意识到了自己被热坏的脑子有多么愚蠢。“拿着。”于是他说，并且说到做到一般把手里的塑料杯子和装着半个甜甜圈的纸袋都塞到Brandon手上。<br/>Brandon今天穿了件纯白色的衬衫，要是Bruce塞东西的动作再粗鲁一点恐怕他回家之后不止得拿东西和钥匙，还得顺便换件衣服。不过好在这只是个假设，Bruce没闯祸，并且很快掏出来了钥匙，拿回自己的纸袋之后把钥匙放在Brandon手上。<br/>“记得待会儿送回来……”Bruce的埋怨说了半句自己就后悔了，“或者你不加班的话就别再过来了，我今天……不会太早回去。”<br/>“好。”Brandon回答得干脆，但眼睛依旧黏在Bruce身上：“那我等会儿直接回公司。”<br/>“哎。”Bruce伸出发酸的舌头舔过嘴唇，点了点头。<br/>“少吃这个，”Brandon把咖啡杯递给他，捏住Bruce手里的纸袋提了一下，“谨遵医嘱。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>Bruce终于忍不住拧起自己的眉毛，伸手抓过咖啡杯，避开Brandon的注视又补充一句：“我还要开会。”<br/>“晚上见。”<br/>Brandon伸手把他向上翻起来的衬衫领子展开，拇指和食指捉住边缘抚平那上面的痕迹。<br/>这他妈可太不正常了。<br/>Bruce几乎立刻意识到大厅里到处都有能看到他们两个在干什么的人，而当他像是被第六感所启发转头去看自己身后时，麻杆正拿着一杯咖啡站在办公室门口。<br/>“我去趟厕所。”<br/>麻杆的借口听上去是早就想好的，而在他把手里的咖啡扔进垃圾桶后，它听上去才有了那么点可信度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Afternoon delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你想来点牛奶吗？<br/>Bruce晃着手里的奶瓶慢慢直起腰，确保自己的动作不会吵醒小床里的孩子。小女孩已经长出了淡金棕色的柔软头发，而Bruce有把它们留长的意向，至少在小宝贝本人能够产生独特的时尚见解之前他都是这么打算的。<br/>他没意识到身后有人，而当他挺直腰杆跪在床上活动着酸痛的肩膀时才发觉自己碰到了别人的手臂。“嘿……！”他先是吓了一跳，不过又立刻降低了声音：“别吵醒她。”<br/>而不速之客Brandon也没打算吵醒女儿给自己惹来额外的麻烦，他只是伸手揽住了Bruce的肚子，就着这个姿势把头埋在Bruce肩膀上。“怎么了，”Bruce的声音清晰了一点，朝着后面靠了靠放松自己紧绷的肌肉，“你也想来点牛奶？”<br/>Brandon用手回答了这个问题。他隔着那件宽松的T恤托起Bruce尚未瘪下去的双乳，拇指精准地按在那对儿乳头上，然后保持着安静，生怕吵醒那个漂亮的小恶魔一样，只活动自己的手指挤压自己手里握着的柔软部位。Bruce因此感到疼痛，他本来打算把那只小奶瓶塞进Brandon嘴里来个没人会觉得太过分的恶作剧，但现在他更想把那瓶还温热的奶都倒在Brandon脑袋上。<br/>“我把衣服拿去烘干了，”Brandon像是知道他有什么打算一样开始缓慢按摩Bruce的胸脯，“还有她吐脏的地板也擦干净了。”<br/>这后半句听上去像抱怨，Brandon的声音末尾耷拉着，让Bruce没由来地想象着一盆缺水的花。“嗯哼，”他猜这人是要他安慰的意思，“她会感谢你的，好爸爸。”<br/>最后这个称呼显然是用来故意调侃Brandon的，而Brandon的反应也很给面子：他抓着Bruce往后拖拽了一把，差点从Bruce胸前挤出点什么。<br/>“那你呢？”然后Brandon贴着Bruce的脖子问。<br/>这让Bruce膝盖被床单蹭得有点疼，尽管它是纯棉材质的。Bruce在给孩子断奶，但这不意味着他能立刻让自己的身体停止某些反应，Brandon这种莫名其妙的举动对他来说就是十足十的混蛋行为，而他居然还等着Bruce对他说谢谢。“把手松开。”Bruce放下奶瓶去拉扯Brandon的手腕，费力地回头看他：“你想要什么，我给你的作业本上贴一个闪光的星星贴纸？”<br/>Brandon松开了自己的手，让它们向下一点重新揽住Bruce的腰和肚子，带着永远都有点暴躁和不耐烦的Omega母亲倒在床上，然后让Bruce躺平压在他身上。像是母婴用品商店橱窗里的那只大号玩具熊，Bruce忍不住想，Brandon甚至和那只胸一样浑身软趴趴的，把四肢搭在Bruce的肩膀和腿上。“那我要三颗，”接着六尺高的玩具熊提出了要求，还用他蓝绿色的眼睛看着Robertson先生，“得是带七色流星尾巴那样的。”<br/>甚至Lenna的小床上都没有贴这么漂亮的贴纸，Bruce艰难地倚着床头退无可退地向后挪了挪，后背靠着枕头摆出一个能让自己俯视Brandon的姿势低头看那双眼睛，像质问一个嫌疑人那样用眼神无声地问“你他妈发什么疯”。<br/>Brandon伸手把他抓回到床上，亲吻他紧闭着的嘴，对着那张疑惑的脸重复了一遍：“三颗，彩虹流星尾巴的。”<br/>“滚蛋。”Bruce在震惊中真心实意地感受到了一丝滑稽。“滚蛋，”以至于他这么说着开始不自觉地笑，差点把口水喷在Brandon的脸上，“你犯什么毛病……嗯？”<br/>最后这声是为了阻止口水真的流到衣领上，所以Bruce还是把嘴闭上了，虽然这一点也不能阻止他笑起来就笑个不停。“操，”Bruce笑着推搡Brandon，故意用不客气的语调反复说，“你他妈干什么，嗯？要不要再请你吃个冰淇淋，操。”<br/>Brandon挑起眉毛，像是Bruce面对令人烦躁又无法理解的东西时那样。“你嘲笑一个努力的学生，”Brandon把Bruce整个搂住，嘴唇贴在那个散发着酸橙和黑啤酒香味的腺体上，“那现在我要五颗星星。”<br/>Bruce终于被瘙痒打断了笑，他不必再费劲儿去压抑这个以防吵醒小姑娘。“我他妈累得要死，”他冷静了一会儿后说道，同时抓住Brandon的头发在手里揉捏，“你该给我几颗星星。”<br/>“除了我的那五颗，”Brandon头也不抬地嘟囔，“剩下的都归你。”<br/>Bruce看着天花板吸了吸鼻子，他身上都是黑啤酒的味道，带着一点橘子味，刺激着他本能地一直翕动鼻翼。<br/>“滚蛋，”警探拍开在自己胸前转来转去的手，“只有冰淇淋，吃不吃。”<br/>Brandon固执地把手放在Bruce的右边乳房上，知道警探指的是冰箱里那盒：“Lenna有没有份儿？”<br/>“没有，”Bruce拖长了声音，伸手压着Brandon的肩膀变换两个人的位置，侧躺着看向旁边的婴儿床，“医生不建议她吃这个。”<br/>仰面倒在床上的Brandon放开了那只无辜的奶子，顺着Bruce的手臂抓起自己肩膀上的手，拇指探进手掌中间，稍微用力按住那块有些出汗的皮肤。<br/>“那我接受，”他轻蹭着Bruce的掌心感受那些纹路带来的凹凸，抬头看着Bruce的下巴和嘴唇说道，“我知道一家店不错，下周三下午你有时间吗？”<br/>“为什么是下周三。”Bruce没有收回自己的手，用另一只手臂撑着自己的身子侧躺。<br/>“那个时候我能请假，”Brandon拨弄开他想蜷缩到一起的手指，“Lenna会在日托中心。”<br/>Bruce收回关注女儿的眼神，用手撑住脸低头似笑非笑地看他闷哼一声：“你可真是个混蛋。”<br/>“我是吗，”Brandon没逃开这个有点审视意味的眼神，把一直被自己握着的Bruce的手放在嘴边，“你说了算。”<br/>Bruce垂下眼睛，用食指触碰那双笑起来时薄得像刀刃的嘴唇。<br/>“你当然是混蛋，”警探由他吮吻自己的手指，挑起眉毛给他定罪，“彻头彻尾的混蛋。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And the size is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“什么？”<br/>Bruce把头抬起来，感觉土豆和培根一起噎在了他喉咙里。<br/>“戒指，”William拿起咖啡杯啜饮一口，像讨论今天会不会下雨一样重复道，“你应该已经挑好款式了？”<br/>“还没确定……什么时候去预约。”<br/>Bruce艰难地咽下那一大口自制风味的土豆饼，完全绕开老头子的问题，换个方式降低对方的期待。戒指，这玩意儿要是没人提醒他都快忘了，Bruce低头把盘子里的炒蛋对半切开，再把其中的一半切成不均匀的两块，而到底他妈为什么全世界的人都知道他打算结婚了。<br/>“你打算去签字前一天买罐可乐然后把拉环戴在那个小伙子手上吗？”William对他的态度显然很不满。<br/>Bruce吞下还热乎的鸡蛋，放下刀叉拿起自己的杯子。“不，”他感觉现在说话比吞咽一大口土豆更费劲，“我只是最近很忙。”那杯橙汁简直要冻住他的胃，叫他从早起就晕晕乎乎的状态里清醒过来，同时也唤醒了他的味觉和嗅觉。他才闻出来眼前的盘子里黄油味有多重，而他甚至没在煎饼上额外加黄油……简直他妈的灾难。<br/>他努力压抑从胃里翻涌出来的恶心，又灌了一大口让他牙根发麻的橙汁，然后把那只杯子放得远远的，紧闭着嘴垂头坐了一会儿，确定自己不会一张嘴就吐在盘子上之后说道：“我会去挑的，就这两天。”<br/>“你今天有时间吗？”William放下咖啡杯，但一点放过他的意思也没有。<br/>现在他看着那盘煎饼，觉得它好像变成了一个陷阱，盘子是坑，煎饼是捕兽夹。这老头儿约他出来吃早餐就是为了这个，不会有第二种可能，他应该早点意识到的，亏得他出门之前还和Brandon讲了这老家伙多么缺乏家人关怀多么可怜。<br/>“大概……”Bruce装模作样地看了一眼表，今天是他妈的星期六，“我想今天应该没什么要做的。”<br/>William拿起餐巾轻揩过嘴角，然后把它叠起来放在桌子上：“你想去哪儿逛逛？第五大道还是麦迪逊？”<br/>有没有我他妈能负担得起的选项。<br/>“都行，”Bruce也擦了擦嘴，看了一眼剩下的半杯橙汁又收回目光，“我还没去……没选好珠宝店。”<br/>William看着他，脸上没什么表情。<br/>Bruce也看他，直到服务生送来了账单。<br/>在William给账单签字的时候Bruce还是伸长胳膊拿起了那杯橙汁，把剩下的冰凉液体一口气全喝了下去。</p><p>Brandon差点就错过那通电话了，要不是他及时低头发现手机屏幕亮了的话。<br/>“喂，”他按下接通把手机凑到耳边，“Bruce？”<br/>“是我，”对面听上去有点嘈杂，像是在马路上，“ 你在哪儿？”<br/>他把手从键盘上抬起来，向后靠在椅子上：“公寓里，有点临时工作。”<br/>“现在有空吗，”Bruce说完这半句后声音突然变得模糊起来，“还有，你有卷尺吗？”<br/>“有，你需要量什么，”Brandon看着房间里的摆设思考Bruce是否在买五金配件或者什么新家具（但愿他的屋子还能塞得下），“餐桌高度，还是沙发长宽之类的。”<br/>那边又沉默了一会儿，一时间Brandon甚至能听清车从Bruce身边开过的声音，还有路人的交谈声。<br/>“Bruce？”于是他又问，顺便抬头去看窗外的天气。<br/>“你的指围，”那边终于吞吞吐吐地说道，“左手，无名指。”<br/>今天的天气晴到过分好的程度，阳光甚至透过窗户让他的脸感到温暖和痒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Addictive, deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这篇和Lighter关系不大，是平行宇宙的小妈文学，Brandon年下，十岁年龄差</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他应该早点想到来这个地方碰碰运气。<br/>Bruce付了钱拉开车门走出去，拍了拍车顶示意出租车司机可以走了。他花了点功夫打开那柄不太灵活的伞，然后环顾了墓园一圈，踏过堆积了一层平坦积雪的草地，举着伞来到墓园的西北角。<br/>那个姓Sullivan的男孩盘腿坐在草地上，面对着同样堆积了雪的白色墓碑，丝毫不在乎那些碎纸屑一样大的雪花落在他的头上。他甚至把腰杆挺得很直，只有头垂着，从帽衫里露出一截脖子，被冻得发红。<br/>Bruce猜自己还是别说话比较好，但是他总要想个办法在男孩儿发烧晕倒之前带小家伙回家。<br/>“嘿。”<br/>于是他还是开口打了个招呼，并且把伞向前倾挡住更多即将落在Brandon头上的雪。<br/>男孩回头看他，双手搭在还算得上干瘦的小腿上握在一起。</p><p>1.</p><p>没人知道为什么Bruce突然要拜访他，他甚至打电话给Sissy问过这个。<br/>“听说是休假，”Sissy当时是这么回答的，嘈杂的背景听上去像是在后台的化妆室里，“他有阵子没去上班了，说是升职休假之类的……我得挂了，你什么时候回来过圣诞节？”<br/>“今年不行，”Brandon用和平时一样的答复结束交谈，“要做的事情太多了。”<br/>于是Bruce就这么来了，带着一个小号行李箱，自己一个从机场里走出来，似乎已经认不出Brandon又似乎没费什么劲就一眼找到了他，有些拘谨地握着箱子拉杆抬头对他打招呼：“嘿。”<br/>“嘿，”Brandon猜自己该接过那只行李箱，作为一个“本地人”以及Alpha，“好久不见。”<br/>兴许这话让Bruce感觉到了一丝熟络，警探比刚才话多了点：“是啊，有几年了。你是不是又长高了？”<br/>这话让他意识到Bruce在打量他。还是十足的监护人语气，Brandon没错过这个，Bruce十年如一日地在这方面没什么变化。“可能吧。”他随口敷衍道，还是伸手接过来了Bruce手里的行李箱，转身给Bruce带路。“有没有什么计划，”他把话题转移到与自己无关的地方，“观光或者购物。”<br/>Bruce跟在他身后不紧不慢地走着，应了一声：“哎，有些计划，不过今天还是……先倒时差。”<br/>那是个哈欠，声音有点大，表明了Bruce到底有多疲倦。“你住哪里。”Brandon在自己借来的车前停下，一边开后备箱一边问。<br/>“嗯，让我……操。让我找找。”<br/>Bruce握紧差点从手里滑出去的手机，打开备忘录之后递给Brandon看。离他住得地方有点远，他估算着从自己公寓到这个地址的时间，有点麻烦。<br/>“上车吧，”Brandon关上后备箱回头把手机还给他，“不堵车的话半个小时就能到。”<br/>Bruce愣了一下，点了点头应道：“哎。”<br/>纽约冬日的阳光下给了Brandon机会光明正大地观察Bruce，他几乎在他们聊了十分钟之后才意识到Bruce比六年前胖了不少，并且有了比刚生育后颜色更重的黑眼圈，更苍白的皮肤和嘴唇，更杂乱的姜色胡子，甚至一边的眼皮还有些肿。<br/>路上Bruce就几乎已经睡着了，在试图寻找新话题和Brandon闲聊又没成功的时候。而他们的运气的确足够好，Brandon很顺利地把Bruce送到了目的地，尽管他有点惊讶于那是一栋公寓而不是酒店。<br/>“Bruce，我们到了。”<br/>他轻轻推警探的肩膀，而对方缓缓睁开那双蓝眼睛时先是闪过了一瞬间的困惑。“哦，”接着Bruce好像才意识到自己身处何方，蹭着座椅坐直身子，“到了。”<br/>Bruce拒绝了他帮忙把行李送上去的提议，但收下了Brandon给的备用钥匙。<br/>“如果我要去找你，”Bruce嘟囔着把那把钥匙放进大衣口袋，“我会告诉你的。”<br/>“下周的话可以不用，”他低头看着Bruce回答，“我要出差，你要是有什么需要可以过去，那里离下城更近。”<br/>这话让Bruce犹豫了一下。“好吧，”不过最后警探还是同意了他的规划，“谢谢。”<br/>“不客气。”他把箱子推向Bruce。<br/>Bruce短粗的手指——这倒是十年如一日地没变——握住他刚才握着的拉杆，抬头看他。<br/>“你肯定又长高了。”<br/>警探像是自言自语又像是对他发温和的牢骚一样，耷拉着还没消肿的那边眼皮盯着他的脸说道。<br/>而你胖了不少。Brandon看着那被西装裤包裹着的屁股想。</p><p>2.</p><p>这要是休假时间也太长了，Bruce更像是定居在了纽约，甚至还找了一份看上去难以直接判断是否合法的侦探私活儿。<br/>这位侦探终究时对帝国大厦或者百老汇一点兴趣都没有，至少他从没有找Brandon问过该如何计划观光路线才更省力。Brandon倒是拜访过他几次，大多数是因为Bruce发短信给他请他吃晚饭。并不是多么好的主意，Brandon要花四十分钟坐地铁才能到那个有些偏僻的公寓，这导致了Bruce的邀约基本上只有不到一半会被接纳——而本身Bruce邀请他的次数就屈指可数。<br/>这也就是为什么Bruce搬来五个月之后他们只见过几次面。<br/>不过今天Brandon还是决定去一趟，他们两个像是保持着某种微妙的平衡一样，在Bruce的邀请来得越来越不频繁时他会答应去一次这种二人家庭晚餐，而Bruce会在这之后把邀请频率从一月一次又变回一周一次，两周一次，再回到一个月一次。周五David也没理由让他加班，Brandon下班就坐上了开出主城区的地铁，并且确定自己能在七点之前到Bruce的住处。<br/>但显然这次不同以往，Bruce一开门他就注意到了：不需要特意留心，那烂橘子味儿直接顺着门缝飘出来扑向他的脸。<br/>“抱歉，”Bruce似乎没察觉到这个，“我差点忘了今天晚上……和你有约来着。”<br/>这或许是为自己的失礼找借口，但Brandon并不是第一次遭遇这种失礼，某些关于虚掩的卧室房门和没藏好的手机短信的记忆偶尔还会在他带着那些女人回家时浮现出来，并且成为了某种教会他不少东西的存在。<br/>“没什么，”他嗅着Bruce比几年前味道更重的信息素大度地给予原谅，“那我改天再来？”<br/>“不。”这句话好像多么好笑一样让Bruce咧开嘴，而Brandon这才感受到了类似被冒犯的感觉。“汤已经在炉子上了，”警探说着把门完全拉开示意他进来，“在沙发上坐会儿，不会太晚的。”<br/>他想走，但是Bruce已经松开门把手转身回到客厅去了。<br/>警探似乎根本没想过自己的“孩子”会说不，就那么自顾自地先绕到咖啡桌旁边拿起手机，在发现有什么需要关注的消息后身子一歪靠在沙发上。顺便一提，Bruce今天穿得是T恤和睡裤，简直像个家庭主妇。<br/>Bruce花了点功夫回复消息，而Brandon只能走进屋再关好那扇门，站在门口看着Bruce埋头打字。<br/>“你站在那儿干嘛？”<br/>Bruce的声音让他回过神，他才发现自己连西装外套都没脱。<br/>“你热吗？”Bruce保持着转身面对他的姿势看了眼墙上的温度计，一只手搭在沙发靠背上轻敲着沙发套的布面。<br/>Bruce的眼睛早就恢复正常了，现在它们正在淡棕色睫毛的遮掩下看着Brandon。<br/>这上上下下都有着多余脂肪的身体倒是成正比的柔软，Brandon很难想象要是过于苗条的人该怎么做这个别扭的姿势还看上去不像一堆骨头累在一起。<br/>“我开空调了。”见Brandon不回答Bruce自顾自地拿起遥控器打开了空调，然后换了个姿势斜倚着沙发舒了口气。<br/>Brandon能看见他扣子全都解开的长袖T恤下面露出来的胸前一片潮红的皮肤，带着不规则的红疹，看上去像虚弱的病人才会有的那种。<br/>“看会儿碟片，或者有线电视。”<br/>Bruce站起来给他让位置，光脚踩在白色的瓷砖上，一边整理着裤子一边回头看他一眼。<br/>这就像是十年前的某个周五夜晚，Bruce下了班之后先给他随便煮点什么，然后就去洗澡，等他吃完刚好Bruce就已经穿好睡衣和宽松的T恤朝着餐厅走过来。<br/>“味道如何？”往往Bruce还会在他洗盘子的时候问上一句。<br/>他通常不会回答，并且会执拗地等到浴室里根本不存在的Omega信息素被排风扇带走之后才去洗澡。<br/>“你不热吗，”Bruce指了指他还穿在身上的西装问，不过很快又自己回答了这个问题，“不过也是，你好像只怕冷。”<br/>Brandon看着他。<br/>“我记错了就纠正我。”Bruce说着又揉了一把自己垂在额头前的头发——它们打着卷像被是故意被设计成这个造型一样。<br/>“没有，”Brandon脱掉外套走近他，“你的碟片在哪？”</p><p>3.</p><p>他不知道为什么Bruce会这么晚给他打电话。<br/>“快点，Brandon……快。”那个棕色皮肤的女人抚摸着Brandon不断起伏的胸膛，用甜美的嗓音低声引诱着。<br/>女性Omega的阴道随之绞紧，让他的阴茎产生爽到发麻的感觉。<br/>“用你的大屌干我……Brandon……”<br/>“你的，呃，领带忘在我这里了，”Bruce那边有些情景喜剧的罐头笑声在干扰通话，“或者我下一次送到你的公寓去？”<br/>这语气就像是他们过去睡前讨论明天早上想吃什么一样，Bruce在问的时候还会给他一杯牛奶：他那个时候总是睡不好，牛奶对此有些效果。<br/>“好。”<br/>Brandon答道，然后挂断了手机把它丢到一边，低头去亲吻那双话太多的蜜糖小嘴。</p><p>4.</p><p>他该想到Bruce大概这些年养成了什么不该有的嗜好，和他在一起住的时候从来没有过的那种。<br/>也就是排除了烟酒和炸薯条，然后再加深一点糟糕程度的东西。<br/>咖啡桌上的可卡因还剩细细的两条，Bruce的信用卡丢在酒杯旁边，而警探本人躺在沙发上梦游于某种半梦半醒的状态当中。<br/>“你他妈怎么在这儿。”Bruce睁开眼睛用大概根本看不见东西的眼睛看着他，问完之后又皱起眉毛说道：“我没叫你来吃饭。”<br/>看上去Bruce也有几天没吃过任何东西了，Brandon迈过地上的啤酒瓶靠得更近一点，随后发现了Bruce身上的痕迹：红色的或者深紫色的，从脖子向下，消失在胸口附近。“怎么了。”Bruce跟着他的注视低头看自己，很快就明白了他在看什么，“哦，她干的吧。”<br/>“什么时候开始的。”<br/>Brandon站在沙发前低头看着不停扭动的Bruce问。<br/>“嗯？”Bruce把脸埋进抱枕里：“两天前。”<br/>你知道，就算对于一个即将成年的所谓孩子来说，他的“继母”就算再怎么让他无法感到亲切，他也绝不会把“滥交鬼”或者“下三滥的毒虫”之类的称呼随便扣在对方头上。<br/>哪怕他确实看到过什么不该给他看的，他也相信那不是Bruce故意为之，而就算把“不该看的”这部分的每一条都详细列出来，Bruce也从没给他展示过如何用信用卡去切可卡因。<br/>“我问这多久了，”他抓住那件白T恤的衣领逼着Bruce坐起来直视他，“可卡因。”<br/>“干什么，”Bruce咯咯笑起来，笑得嘴完全咧开，鼻子上的那块皮肤皱成一团，“轮到你教训我了？”<br/>“你他妈干什么，”他把Bruce从沙发上拖拽到咖啡桌边，像拖一个格外沉的布娃娃，“Bruce，你想干什么？”<br/>他本来想用Stacey或者Carole这个名字叫Bruce恢复神智，但不知道为什么他没办法把它们说出口。<br/>Bruce咳嗽了几声，闷哼着抓住他的手腕抗议他的粗暴举动，发现没用之后只好放弃了挣扎。“轮不到你他妈对我指手画脚，”这时候Bruce似乎又疯癫地清醒着，几乎不费力地吐出长串句子，“轮到谁也他妈轮不到你，先把你浴室里的那包东西扔了再来装心理医生。”<br/>Brandon感觉自己的舌头被Bruce剪了下来，甚至他的手也没那么有力气了。<br/>“怎么了，”Bruce反客为主地开始了露骨的嘲笑，完全没有了这几个月里常见的那种吞吞吐吐，“你打算告诉我你用可卡因治阳痿，小宝贝，那些妓女要把你榨干了？那你他妈该试试蓝药片。”<br/>然后说到这儿不解恨一样，警探又补了一句：“滚。”<br/>Brandon的脑子没有操纵他的手这么做，但他的确掐住了Bruce的脖子。“用力！”Bruce的反应则比他的脑子给他的还疯狂，那嘶吼的声音甚至要扯断声带。“用力不然你就滚！”Bruce重新抓住他的手腕指挥道：“你他妈用力！”<br/>有那么一秒他相信自己的手是被Bruce说服了的。<br/>只不过很快他的本能替他找到了更好的办法平息这一切，而他只需要跪在地上看着Bruce变得柔软就够了。那些Alpha信息素来得很快，几乎在Bruce还在笑的时候就弥漫在空气里让Bruce以肉眼可见的速度喘不上气。这时候Brandon就可以松开手了，因为Bruce主动倒进了他怀里。“别，你他妈别……”警探几乎是呜咽着在恳求，刚才的激烈表现像是Brandon的幻觉而非真正存在过一样，“收回去……！”<br/>他对此充耳不闻，抬手抓住Bruce的两只手臂好让Bruce不会彻底像烂泥一样滑到地板上。<br/>“不能是你……不能是他妈的你……”<br/>当Bruce把头靠在他肩膀上时，他听到自己曾经的监护人这么啜泣着小声重复，像是在进行，或者逃避什么诅咒一样。</p><p>5.</p><p>“戒断的一周需要让他……处在安静不会被干扰的地方，你们计划好了吗？”<br/>“我的住处，”Brandon当时这样和医生说道，“我会看着他。”<br/>他当然把公寓里里外外搜刮了一遍，确定不会有任何可卡因，美沙酮，双硫仑甚至止咳药水在屋子里，然后买了足够多的罐头和速食品堆在橱柜里。Bruce则在戒断正式开始前就被他锁在了公寓里，备用钥匙也被Brandon收了回来。David难得慷慨地给了他一周的假期让他好好处理“家庭紧急事务”，甚至提出可以帮他处理一部分文件。<br/>“照顾好你的继母，别让他一个人撑着。”<br/>他给Bruce换上干净的纯棉T恤时回想着David的话和表情，努力让自己不在Bruce有些不耐烦和茫然的注视中笑出来。<br/>“多谢，”他这么回答道，“我会的。”</p><p>Bruce在惊醒了不知道多少次之后终于接近了崩溃边缘，Brandon当时正在用微波炉加热一份肉酱千层面，一声巨响打断了他调整计时器的动作。<br/>台灯被扯到了地上，万幸质量够好没被摔碎。Brandon把它捡起来看了看，确定灯泡肯定要换一个之后把它放在床下面，然后爬上床去看Bruce。<br/>“滚，”Bruce在被子里哭嚎着，“滚出去！”<br/>他轻轻掀开蒙住Bruce头的被子，手伸进去抚摸Bruce的脖颈。警探在发抖，但身上的汗几乎把那件T恤浸得湿且粘，像另一张皮一样黏在Bruce身上。<br/>他把Bruce扶起来脱掉那件衣服，拉开抽屉摸出一件备用的套在Bruce身上，在警探抓着他的胳膊几乎要把它扭断的时候和警探一起重新滑进被子里躺好。<br/>“放开我，”Bruce哭着掰他的手，整个人几乎缩成一团靠在他怀里，“放开！”<br/>“Bruce。”<br/>他念起Bruce的名字，和Bruce沙哑的哭闹比较起来声音简直小得微不足道。<br/>“Bruce，”但他不肯放弃地重复着，“Bruce，Bruce。”<br/>Bruce终于意识到被人呼唤名字不是幻觉时他的胳膊已经在流血了，而显然Bruce是通过看到自己满手的鲜血从意识到这一点。或许是因为这一波折磨暂时过去了，或许因为是愧疚，Bruce渐渐安静下来，不再挣扎或者骂人，只是用手握着Brandon的手背耸着肩膀抽泣。<br/>“Bruce。”然后本来已经停止念咒的Brandon又喊了一声。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>警探松开他，用沾了血的手蹭掉脸上的眼泪，低声应道。<br/>“McCutcheon先生要你明天去学校一趟，”他拉下Bruce的手让十根手指互相交叉，说着重现十年前某一个夜晚的疯话，“我没有打人，是他们挑的头。”<br/>Bruce很明显地愣了一下，尽管Brandon只能看到他被白色体恤包裹的后背也能感知到这一点。<br/>然后慢吞吞地，Bruce吸了吸鼻子，反过来扣住手指抓握他的手，整个身体颤抖着怪笑起来，喘不上气一样说道：<br/>“最好不是你先开始的。”<br/>他把头埋在Bruce还在轻颤的肩膀上认真听那怪到极点的笑声。</p><p>6.</p><p>他醒来时外面在下雪。<br/>Bruce似乎一直都没睡，靠着床头蜷缩身体坐着，在Brandon收回看向窗外的视线转过头后低头看他。<br/>“下雪了。”Brandon忍住一个小小的哈欠说道，往被子里钻了钻。<br/>“嗯哼，”Bruce放下手机，对于凑过来的他没表达什么异议，“说是纽约今年的第一场。”<br/>那就是你来这里一年后看到的第一场雪。<br/>Brandon把头靠在Bruce的大腿上。<br/>“我做了个梦。”他说。<br/>“什么？”Bruce有些漫不经心地问，手垂下来搭在枕头上。<br/>“那年冬天，”他故意把场景形容得很含糊，“墓园，在下雪。”</p><p>“介意我坐在这儿吗。”<br/>Bruce这么说着，也没等男孩许可就坐在了满是雪的草地上，然后他才发现男孩把外套垫在了屁股下面。<br/>操，原来就他一个真直接一屁股坐在雪地上了。<br/>“你要是感冒了，”不过他很快就决定和这个狡猾的臭小子不计前嫌，把伞举高点好替高傲的绵羊挡住越来越大的雪，“还得喝鸡汤。”<br/>男孩悲伤的情绪似乎被他打断了。“所以呢，”刚刚分化的男孩Brandon扭头看他，眼睛里都是比夏威夷果壳还硬的倔强，“那又怎么样。”<br/>“我没和你说过吗？”Bruce露出一个咧开嘴，鼻子上的皮肤皱成一团的笑容：“我做的鸡汤老鼠都他妈不喝。”<br/>男孩眼睛里的坚硬变成了怀疑和一丝没藏好的不屑。<br/>“你不信，”Bruce挑眉，让自己看上去更欠揍，“今天晚上你就知道了。”<br/>恐惧终于制服了这个男孩5%的强硬，他稍微弯下绷得笔直的腰，转过头去看墓碑上那个带着崭新雕刻痕迹的名字。<br/>“我只是很想她。”Brandon说，纤长的睫毛微微颤动着。<br/>这小子怎么就长成一个Alpha了。<br/>Bruce盯着那对儿睫毛发散了一下思维，很快又回到了Brandon的思考频率上。<br/>“我很想她，”男孩继续说，“这很不像真的，好像她只是离开出个远门而已。”<br/>Bruce看着他的侧脸不知道能说什么，这显然不是一个需要他帮忙解释什么叫“死亡”的五岁小崽子。<br/>“我知道，”于是想着某些过去的事情，他说，“我知道，老兄。”</p><p>“我知道，”Bruce抚摸着他的头发答道，“我……记得那个。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deep-fried mars bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>短暂归乡的Bruce</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce在那份合同上签上了自己的名字，然后把它推到中介的经理面前。<br/>“好了。”他说，拧上那支看上去很贵的钢笔的笔帽，把它放在合同旁边，等着经理给他下一份合同或者通知他这就算结束了。“棒极了，”那个有些发福的秃顶男人扶了扶眼镜，仔细看了一眼他的签字，合上了文件夹，“验房大概会在一周之内完成，然后你就能收到房款了。”<br/>“哎。”Bruce点点头，不知道还能说点什么。<br/>“提前祝你圣诞节快乐，Robertson先生。”<br/>“哎，”于是他也说，“圣诞节快乐。”<br/>爱丁堡冬天的风也只有这件大衣才能勉强挡住，Bruce拿着那份合同走在人行道上，只能单手抓着衣领防止自己的脖子被吹得发麻。他没有租辆车，这是这几天他反复后悔的一点，毕竟在他最需要车的时候他忙着联系中介，而等到他有时间去租车行看看的时候他也差不多快离开爱丁堡了。<br/>20号之前必须得回去，那个老女人只给了他这么几天假，Bruce也不想把年假都浪费在卖房子这件事情上。圣诞节他和Brandon约好了去纽芬兰转转，难以想象他毁约去加班这只绵羊又会用什么样的表情看着他……Sullivan擅长这个，妈的。<br/>他算不清纽约这个时候是几点钟，但也许他该给Brandon打个电话说说进度，Bruce这么想着放开了大衣的领口，干脆把领子竖起来挡风。这样一来他的衣服就变成了一件差劲的道具服，会有人以为他是个正在扮演疯子的不入流演员。但这能让他的手不那么累，Bruce站在商店的橱窗前看着玻璃上自己的影子，换只手拿那份合同。<br/>一个带着针织帽子的女人从商店的另一头走了过来，手里拿着一串金属丝穿起来的彩灯。她应该是奔着他来的，因为Bruce一抬头就看见她张着嘴在说什么，而她发现Bruce似乎没听懂之后干脆抱着那团乱麻似的灯走到橱窗边打开门，对着Bruce大声说道：“我们在营业呢！”<br/>Bruce看着她，还有她手里一直在闪的彩灯。<br/>他还是快点跑比较好，谁他妈知道这婆娘会不会因为那些灯漏电再一把火烧了整个屋子，她看上去干得出来这种事情。<br/>“进来吧，”但是她还在大声地打招呼，“有圣诞节折扣，放心。”<br/>这女的脑子肯定有问题。<br/>当他走进那家礼品店之后更确定了这一点，因为屋子里几乎没有空闲角落，而她居然还想把那串彩灯缠在放明信片的柜子上。烧起来大概没有两辆消防车是扑不灭的，Bruce一边估计着她的愚蠢程度一边尽量避开她身处的角落，鬼知道这地方的老板有没有上保险。<br/>那女人又爬到梯子上开始在最危险的地方挂质量不过关的电灯，Bruce庆幸于她原来现象中那么多话，然后把文件夹卷成一卷塞在大衣口袋里，转到橱窗旁边的角落里去看那个木架子上挂着的是什么。<br/>“那是围巾，”那个女人突然又在他背后聒噪起来，“我们老板自己设计的花纹。”<br/>Bruce哆嗦了一下，踩在那颗假圣诞树的底座上差点滑倒，而那个女人会飞一样爬下梯子跑了过来扶住他。“嘿，”她用让人不舒服的眼神上上下下打量他，扬起语调说道，“抱歉，我没注意到……你还好吗？”<br/>“我没事，”Bruce说着走到稍微宽敞点的地方站好，松开她的手，“没什么。”<br/>“那就好。”她松了一口气，然后瞪大眼睛继续推销：“你想看看吗，这是纯羊毛的围巾。”<br/>独特设计，纯羊毛，听上去已经有骗钱的意思了，Bruce抬头看那些好像没有任何稀奇的格纹围巾，觉得自己还是找点什么理由让她尽快闭嘴比较好。<br/>“哎。”于是他说。<br/>那个看上去比他还高点的女人伸手拿下来一条绿色掺着浅棕色的放在他手里，“纯羊毛的，”她继续喋喋不休，“绝对不是胡扯，你肯定能摸出来。”<br/>好吧，的确很软，Bruce轻轻揉了一下底端挂着短穗的地方，这应该是纯羊毛的没错。<br/>“有很多种颜色，”她背过手看他，“不过，你要是不介意的话，我建议你试试红的。”<br/>Bruce想把那条围巾还回去，但是那女人的动作快得很，说完这句话就把红色的那条取了下来当着Bruce的面展开。<br/>“试试看，”她仔细端详着围巾的红黑格纹和Bruce，“镜子在放玻璃杯的那个柜子旁边。<br/>他要是不买下这东西恐怕今天是别想走了。<br/>“比我想象得还要好。”负责靠烦人来推销东西的缺心眼倒是对Bruce的不满毫无察觉，站在他身后火上浇油地说道。<br/>Bruce看了一眼外面的天色，把它从脖子上摘下来。<br/>“多少钱，”他把它团成一团捏在手里，舔了舔嘴唇问道，“这条红的。”<br/>“所有颜色都是50镑，”那个婆娘诡计得逞了一样笑得露出一排牙，并且对着Bruce挥了挥手里绿色的那条，“不过你要是买两条的话我可以给你八折优惠，就像我说的，圣诞节折扣。”<br/>Bruce现在觉得这玩意儿有点烫手了，一条看上去没什么稀奇的围巾居然要他50镑。折合成美金那就是更大的数字，他随后意识到这点，他回来这趟也没换多少现金放在身上。<br/>“要不然这样。”<br/>满嘴鬼话的婆娘显然是看出了他的犹豫，转了半圈后从一个架子上拿起两个狭长的浅灰色礼品盒，晃了晃它们说道：“我再送给你两个礼品盒，一个你可以留着自己用，剩下的一个可以装另一条围巾然后送给……其他人。”<br/>Bruce看她一眼，又低头去看那条红色的围巾。<br/>他有一条红色的围巾，但自打去了纽约第一天他就把它塞在了衣柜最上面的地方没拿出来过，再冷的天气也没有考虑过用它。<br/>或许他真的需要一条围巾，至少这几天出门的时候这东西能免于让他看上去像个从片场跑出来的疯子。<br/>“一条红的，”于是他对那个女人说，“但是另一条不要绿色的。”<br/>“没问题，”年轻婆娘勤快地跑回架子旁边，“你可以慢慢挑。”</p><p>Bruce回到酒店时天已经黑了，他放下手里的购物袋（那女人贴心地帮他把合同也放在了里面），坐在咖啡桌边打开另一个纸袋，然后拿出手机找到那个加了备注的号码拨通。越洋电话信号总是不太好，Bruce一边从纸袋里往外掏三明治和薯条一边等着对面接通。薯条有点凉了，不过依旧香喷喷的。<br/>“Bruce？”<br/>“中午好，”Bruce咬了一口金枪鱼三明治回应道，“还是下午好？”<br/>“是下午。”Brandon那边听上去已经结束了午餐时间，几乎没什么噪音。“事情办得怎么样了，”然后他又问，似乎在边聊边打字，“能按照计划回来？”<br/>“没什么问题，”Bruce继续吃自己简陋的晚餐，身子向后靠缓解肚子被皮带勒着的不适感，“按时回去，不用改签航班。”<br/>“好，我会把它存进日历里的。”<br/>Bruce愚蠢地对着空椅子点了点头，低头连着吃了几根薯条之后才意识到自己还什么都没说，“哎，”于是他补充道，带着满嘴的薯条和鱼肉，接着又陷入沉默。<br/>“Bruce？”<br/>Brandon大概是以为信号不好没有收到回话，停下敲键盘的手又问了一声。<br/>“我在，”Bruce慢吞吞地咀嚼着面包说道，“我以为……你还有什么要说的。”<br/>Brandon沉默了片刻，然后继续完成手头的工作。“你感觉怎么样，”他把话题带回到他们每天都要聊的范围里，“一切正常？”<br/>“嗯。”Bruce捏起一根薯条放进嘴里，深吸一口气感受了一下来自小腹的沉甸甸的感觉：“没什么事情。”<br/>“那就好，记得吃药。叶酸和DHA。”<br/>“嗯，”Bruce单调地满口答应，“知道了。”<br/>他们聊到这儿就该挂了，一般来说是这样，而且往往是Bruce主动挂断，像故意的一样把通话时间控制在五分钟以内。但眼下，Bruce用薯条搅动着番茄酱，左手拿着自己的手机，一边搜肠刮肚的想着下一个话题，一边等待Brandon主动挂电话。<br/>“Bruce，”Brandon察觉到了他的不对劲，“你还好吗？”<br/>“我挺好的，没……什么特别的，没事。”<br/>他确实想过提一提围巾的事情，但是，妈的，他又不是和老师讨论寒假的小学生。<br/>Brandon再一次停下了打字的手：“Bruce？”<br/>“真的，”他说，比刚才回答得更快，“我没事。”<br/>这话让他们的交谈又一次陷进沉默里，Bruce低头看着空包装纸，反应过来那上面确实什么都没有了之后又去翻那个纸袋，想找张餐巾纸给自己擦手。然而他摸到了另一个纸盒，并且闻到了甜美的香气：他忘了自己还买了一根油炸火星棒。<br/>这是被医生和Brandon禁止出现在他食谱上的东西，Bruce咬了一口还温热的脆皮，发出咔哧咔哧的响声，让它穿过听筒钻进Brandon的耳朵里。<br/>“20号早上十点半左右落地，”然后他说道，“肯尼迪机场。”<br/>“嗯，”这次轮到Brandon轻哼了，不过他的反应速度明显比Bruce要快，“我去接你。”<br/>Bruce不出声地被火星棒噎了一下。<br/>“好，”他放慢语速试图不让对面察觉出不对劲，“到时候见。”</p><p>“这是什么？”<br/>Brandon替他整理行李的时候翻出了那两个盒子。<br/>“哦，”Bruce拿着牙刷从浴室里走出来，眯起眼睛看了一眼Brandon手里绑了深蓝色丝带的灰色礼盒，“这个。”<br/>他差点把它忘了，明明下飞机之前他还在想要怎么把它送出去。<br/>“礼物？”Brandon拿起另一个没绑丝带的盒子，“这个没有装饰。”<br/>“那个是我的，”Bruce耸肩，继续刷自己的牙，“盒子是送的，没让店员包装。”<br/>Brandon又看了看那两个盒子，然后拿着他们蹲在地上抬头看他：“给你放在哪儿？”<br/>“拆开看看吧，”Bruce满口泡沫地回答，转身回到浴室里，“看看合不合适。”<br/>合不合适都没办法退货了，他漱口的时候看着镜子里倚门站着、捏住丝带一角解开蝴蝶结的Brandon想。</p><p>Bruce的车送去保养了，今天他只能坐地铁从银行回来。先不回公寓，Brandon约他晚上一起去中餐馆吃饭，这应该是他们圣诞节之前在纽约的最后一顿了。<br/>他在警察局那站下车，然后按照约好的在警局门口等Brandon。今天纽约突然降温，Bruce甚至有点庆幸在早上穿衣服的时候能随手抓一条围巾戴在脖子上，尽管它红得过于显眼，一上班就有人赞美了他的新打扮。<br/>美国人就是话多。<br/>“你到哪了。”他忍受着冷风拿出手机发了条短信，然后继续双手插兜站在台阶上能挡风的地方等Brandon，这人最好别突然加班。<br/>“Bruce。”<br/>声音从他左边传来，Bruce本能地伸长脖子去看，发现那是Brandon之后想喊谢天谢地，不过在看清Brandon脖子绕着的东西之后又把这句话咽了回去。<br/>“等了多久？”Brandon踏上台阶抬头看他，“走吧。”<br/>那条灰蓝色格子围巾底部的短穗被风吹得有点乱，但它的其他部分都好好地贴在Brandon的脖子上，并且在胸前被打了一个牢靠的结，让这个纽约白领免于被风侵扰的同时还看上去格外讲究。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The north</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一起去加拿大度假</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们到魁北克的时候还是白天，但天气并不是很晴朗，风有些大，这不可避免地让Bruce产生了诸多抱怨。<br/>实话是此时此刻这种喋喋不休有些惹人烦，尤其在他拖着行李箱爬了一段长长的上坡路后。但Brandon不能对此表达明确的抗议，因为Bruce显然现在需要的不是火上浇油的争辩，而且坦诚一点的话，他如果不是因为太冷不愿意张开嘴说话，他一点都不介意和Bruce一样粗鲁地吞着冷风发牢骚。<br/>"这他妈就是扯淡，租车行既然不开门又为什么在网站上放今天的预约，还有那个该死的中介……嘿…嘿！别走了！"<br/>Brandon扶着路灯杆防止自己在积雪上滑倒，喘着气回头看Bruce。<br/>"52号，"Bruce捏着手里的纸条抬头又看了一眼房门旁边的号码，"到了。"<br/>Bruce花了点功夫用戴着厚厚手套的手掏出钥匙打开门，那模样滑稽得像一只在掏树洞里的橡子的熊，这种幻想在站在他身后看他埋头说脏话的时候更鲜活形象。"你笑什么？"伴随着咔哒声Bruce松了一口气，拉开门侧身给Brandon让出位置，基本上只露出一双眼睛的脸似乎对Brandon做了个困惑不解的表情。<br/>"没什么。"Brandon拽了一下头上的兜帽，提起行李箱走进去。<br/>他们花了点时间脱掉那些厚重的衣服，然后开始清理行李箱带来的化在地板上的雪水，Bruce几乎脱掉毛衣的那一刻起就开始抱怨屋子里温度太低了，而温度计显示这房间里有77度。"把壁炉点起来吧，"Brandon找来垃圾桶丢弃那些擦地板用的厨房纸巾，回头看一眼走来走去的Bruce，"房东说他们清理过烟囱。"<br/>"木柴在地下室。"Bruce有点烦躁地摘下壁炉上贴着的字条瞟了一眼，抓起挂在墙上的羽绒外套裹在身上。"我去拿，"然后警探拎起墙边的折叠推车说道，"你继续。"<br/>"我弄好了，"Brandon站起来，"我去。"<br/>Bruce揉了一把头发，拧着眉毛看他一眼，"歇着吧，"警探下了命令，"把空调打开，然后看看电视有没有什么好看的，还有无线网。"<br/>"你确定？"Brandon叉腰看着他。<br/>"快去，"Bruce提起推车扶手往楼下走，"回来我要看到无线网或者电视至少有一样是好用的。"<br/>遵命夫人，Brandon看着那只不停制造着小噪音的矮小黑熊在心里说道。</p><p>Brandon研究了至少半个小时才把壁炉顺利点燃，而这个时候Bruce已经在厨房炖起了汤。西红柿味道的，里面大概还有鱼，Brandon排除自己嗅到的松木气味猜测着锅里都煮了什么，然后回到沙发上拿起还在充电的手机查收消息。信号不太好，无线网也很慢，他刷新了几次才收到了一封广告邮件。大概没什么要紧事，他走之前把事情都办妥了交给David，也给Sissy找好了新公寓，既然是休假，他就该好好——<br/>"我发现了这个，你吃不吃？"<br/>Bruce从厨房里探出头来，手里捏着一个速冻薯条袋子。<br/>Brandon放下了手机，让它去和Bruce那台同样死气沉沉的手机作伴。"吃，"他仰头看着穿着长袖T恤的Bruce答道，"你可以多烤一点。"<br/>Bruce又钻回厨房。<br/>Brandon打开电视调到没在播冰球比赛的台，把腿抬起来缩进毯子里，调大了点音量让Bruce也能听见新闻的播报声。<br/>他需要好好休息。</p><p>他们两个就这么端着碗在沙发上吃完了鱼汤和薯条，那个装薯条的盘子险些被打翻在毯子上毁了他们唯一的保暖工具，不过幸好Bruce动作够快及时把毯子从盘子下面抽了出来。没人愿意站起来去刷碗，Bruce一边看着当季的悬疑剧一边咒骂着那个坏了的温度计——屋子里绝对没有77度，警探甚至冷得直吸鼻子。<br/>那壁炉的效果说不上好，空调也是，Brandon想着他们要如何熬过这个晚上，同时免不了担心冷到油脂凝结的碗会多难洗。"再把空调开温度高一点。"Brandon说道，然后站起来把堆在沙发扶手上的碗碟拿在手上。他几乎是立刻就感觉到了冷，露在内裤外面的腿甚至轻轻痉挛了一下：穿上睡裤窝在毯子里会热，但你又不可能一直窝在毯子里。<br/>Brandon把碗放在架子上时注意到角落里冒着热气的咖啡壶，而刚好Bruce的声音从客厅里传过来："你想喝咖啡吗？"<br/>"你煮的？"他问。<br/>"对，"Bruce听上去懒洋洋的，"你要喝的话给我倒一杯。"<br/>于是他们两个又坐在沙发上看着实在算不上有趣的电视剧喝完了一杯咖啡。"你还想再来一杯吗，"等广告的时候Bruce捧着空杯子蜷缩在沙发另一角问，"我煮了不少。"<br/>Brandon看一眼自己半满的杯子，"我刚才去过了，"他用直白的方式提醒Bruce，带着某种恶作剧心态，"轮着来？"<br/>Bruce抬头看他。<br/>Brandon耸肩："我还有半杯，不着急。"<br/>说完他伸展了一下腰腿，缓解蜷缩带来的紧绷感，然后就保持小腿半垂在毯子外面的姿势坐着。Bruce还在看着他，Brandon知道，但他还没摸清Bruce在打什么主意。<br/>"你冷吗。"过了一会儿Bruce问道，听上去比平时体贴了点。<br/>"还行，"他看一眼温度计，"温度上升了。"<br/>"不，"Bruce含糊地否定道，然后把腿完全屈起来，"我还是很冷。"<br/>Brandon抿一口咖啡看他。<br/>"既然你不冷，"终于，警探慢悠悠地说道，"那还是你去倒咖啡。"<br/>原来是这样的思路。<br/>"好，"Brandon垂下眼睛看了眼自己的咖啡杯，微笑着站起来，"杯子给我。"<br/>计划成功的Bruce也对着他笑，不露牙那种，然后终于把手臂从毯子里抬了起来——<br/>Brandon一手拿过咖啡杯，一手扯下Bruce肩膀上的毯子。他还遭遇了点阻碍，Bruce居然把毯子一角坐在了屁股下面，扯也扯不动。<br/>"麻烦让让。"Brandon说着在警探穿着蓝色内裤，暴露在空气中的半个屁股上拍了一把，看着他惊讶又惊恐的表情把毯子整个裹在身上，再弯腰拿起自己的咖啡杯走向厨房。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Family affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一次小小的中年危机</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你应该炒了你的秘书。”<br/>他们的早餐从Bruce这句莫名其妙的话开始，而Brandon其实在那时就预感这一餐会以冷战结束。<br/>“你认识他？”Brandon放下手里的吐司，琢磨着怎么开口才能让Bruce拖延一点发火的时间。根据他的经验，把时间稍微延长那么一点Bruce的不悦或者愤怒就会消失至少三分之一。<br/>“上次我去给你送你的文件，”Bruce拿起杯子，婚戒在晴朗的太阳下闪了一下Brandon的眼睛，“遇见他了。”<br/>哦，那一次。<br/>“那是个意外，”Brandon知道只说这半句一定会让Bruce分外恼火，于是补充道，“他当时手上拿了两个咖啡杯和一壶热咖啡，被撞了一下。”<br/>“如果你要他给你倒咖啡，那么他有两个选择。”然而Bruce完全不领情，拿出了令人不悦的、微妙的职业精神：“咖啡倒好了端过来杯子，或者不拿走你的杯子，把咖啡壶拿过来。”<br/>“你想说他笨手笨脚吗？”Brandon做着最后的努力把话题扯回他还能控制的级别。<br/>Bruce哼了一声：“不，我想说他在故意制造闯祸的机会。他还买了和你一样的咖啡杯。”<br/>“不一样。”他嚼着面包澄清道。<br/>“嗯哼？”Bruce抬头看他。<br/>“不一样，虽然都是白的，但是他的那个杯底是淡蓝色的，还挺容易分清的。”<br/>“嗯哼，”Bruce降下语调，擦了擦手站起来，“除了杯子的主人谁都分得清。”<br/>Bruce这是指他的秘书帮他擦了西装上的咖啡之后拿错了杯子的事情，然而显然警探不想再和他说话了。“Seamus，你准备好了吗？”警探边说边上了楼，没给Brandon继续解释的机会。而十分钟后Bruce带着儿子从楼梯上下来时脸上的表情看上去像他们从来没讨论什么不愉快的话题一样，甚至在和Seamus确定有没有忘记带阅读课要用的小说。<br/>“和爸爸说再见。”最后Bruce站在门前，从鞋柜上的盘子里拿起车钥匙，拍了拍儿子说道。<br/>“下午见，”Brandon弯腰去亲自己瘦削安静的儿子，然后抬头去看Bruce，“你呢。”<br/>Bruce皱起了眉毛。<br/>“可能要加班，”警探扶着儿子的肩膀说道，“不用等我，叫个披萨和Seamus一起吃吧。”<br/>Lenna去读大学了也不意味着他们拥有了争吵的自由，Seamus才刚刚升初中，他们很少在家里争吵——或者换句话说，他们很少争吵。</p><p>这个人真的有那么差劲儿吗，Brandon坐在办公椅上抽空抬头越过显示器观察门外倒咖啡的秘书。<br/>Bruce显然是在暗示秘书在勾引他，明知道他结婚还有个读大学的女儿的情况下，而他早上做出的回应大概不尽如人意。或许警探有自己的破案方式，Brandon夹着自己的钢笔轻点办公桌，但他总不能就因为对方把咖啡泼在了他身上又或者拿错了杯子就辞退人。那的确是个男Omega，Bruce如果感觉到威胁他完全能理解，可职场上性别歧视是需要避免的议题：Bruce自己就是警察局里罕见的Omega，Brandon还以为警探会对自己的同类多点理解。那么先抛开Bruce的立场问题，只考虑秘书闯下的那些不大不小的祸，这人应该因为不专业被开除吗？<br/>至少他没有被拿错的文件困扰过，这个刚过了25岁生日的年轻人（是的，他过生日的时候特地通知了办公室的每一个人）也没有错误地损毁过任何重要的合同计划书之类的。<br/>Bruce说得还是太轻松了。<br/>“你的咖啡。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>在他走神的空当秘书已经走了过来放下了杯子，不过那杯咖啡有点不对劲。加了过多的奶精和糖浆，闻上去就不是他要的那杯。“我想清咖啡就够了，”他看着那张微笑的脸委婉地说，“能帮我再重新倒一杯吗？”<br/>秘书似乎想说什么，但一低头就发现了自己的问题。“抱歉，”他拿起杯子，小心翼翼地端起来看了看杯底，“这是我的杯子，我又……拿错了。”<br/>Brandon抬头看他。<br/>“没关系，”Brandon停止拿笔轻敲桌子的手，“请把我的那杯拿过来吧，谢谢。”<br/>“当然。”秘书放下杯子轻快地答道，并且在将要出门的时候转过身看向开始写企划书的Brandon。<br/>“呃，无意打扰，但是周五你有空吗，Sullivan先生？”<br/>“嗯哼？”Brandon回忆着Bruce早上的话无意识地学着警探的样子回应道。<br/>“Victoria要办单身派对……虽然所有人都不建议我来问，但我还是想问，你要来吗，Sullivan先生？”<br/>他停下打字的手去看自己的秘书。<br/>秘书对他笑起来：“我们都会去。”</p><p>好吧现在这个人有点可疑了。<br/>Brandon坐在车上等待Seamus从学校里走出来，不由自主地又开始想这件事。就算他没有Bruce那么敏锐，或者说敏感，只要回忆一下曾经那个女Beta秘书离职前曾经邀请他去过几次下属办的派对也能察觉到不对劲。顺便一提，次数是0，那位专业的女士在四年里从未做过任何不属于本职工作的事情，当然，也从来没把咖啡打翻在他身上。<br/>有人在敲他的车窗。<br/>Seamus一如既往地话少，聊了两句生物课的作业之后就开始一个人埋头玩手机。Bruce要加班，他不用特意在警察局门口停，不过他还是要走那条路回家。晚上的路况算得上糟糕，他们刚好卡在了警察局前面那条路上，Seamus不知道因为什么困得睡着了，可他必须得醒着。Brandon从后视镜里看了眼儿子，伸手调低了收音机的声音，然后跟着前面的车一点点往前挪。这无所事事又漫长的过程让Brandon不得不做点别的打发时间，他拿起手机检查了短信和邮件，在放下它抬头的时候从车窗看到一个熟悉的身影。<br/>Bruce正站在窗前抽烟，抱着手臂的姿势把挽在小臂上的衬衫绷得紧紧的。看得出来警探有什么烦心事，不然他不会这么皱着眉毛埋头看东西，Brandon对这个样子不陌生。不过很快似乎就有人帮Bruce解决了烦恼，一个牛皮纸文件夹突然从Bruce身后探过来恰到好处地挡在那张锁着眉头的脸，而Bruce先是一愣，然后抬头转过身去看始作俑者。<br/>你完蛋了，无论效率多高，Bruce讨厌被别人打断思考，谁也不行。<br/>果然，Bruce挑起了眉毛。<br/>看，就这么回事。<br/>然后Bruce像是被逗乐了，勾起嘴角露出一个似笑非笑的表情。<br/>那个自找麻烦的人也终于露了脸，是个年轻的高个子男孩，看上去甚至连25岁都没有。<br/>Bruce背对窗户和没规矩的小子聊起天，并且顺手接过了那个文件夹。相比之下警探实在是太矮了，Brandon怀疑Bruce如果不抬头是不是只能看得到那人的领口。<br/>然后他们朝着办公室的另一个方向走去，Brandon除了那盆一直放在Bruce窗前的花之外什么都看不见了。</p><p>“你还没睡？”<br/>Bruce上楼的声音已经很轻了，所以Brandon不是被他吵醒的，而是一直醒着。<br/>“睡不着。”Brandon简短地回答。<br/>“怎么了，”Bruce的声音里也带着沙哑和疲惫，“你的那个傻逼老板又为难你了？”<br/>傻逼老板，Bruce式的形容方法，而在他嘴里Brandon总是遇到傻逼老板。<br/>“没有，就是睡不着。”他转个身借着台灯的光去看正在脱衣服的Bruce，半张脸陷在枕头里。“一个人加班？”他问，眼睛从Bruce脖子后面的伤疤滑向那个从西装裤里解放出来的屁股。“有两个人一起，”Bruce把衬衫扔进浴室门口的洗衣篮，回头看他一眼，“怎么了？”<br/>“问问，”Brandon翻个身仰躺，“好奇。”<br/>这话逗笑了Bruce。警探发出轻轻的笑声，裤子也扔进篮子，边脱袜子边在地毯上单腿摇晃。Brandon又转过头去看他，Bruce看上去比下午那时候更高兴，嘴完全咧开露出上拍牙齿，眼睛朝着床这边瞟。“好奇，”Bruce捏着袜子站直往浴室走，小声地笑话他，“你什么时候还有这种玩意儿了。”<br/>Bruce很快就把自己洗干净全裸着走了出来，而Brandon并没有因为他刚才的笑声或者淋浴的声音睡着，他醒着，还睁着眼睛让Bruce毫不费力地发现这一点。<br/>“你要不要吃点褪黑素，”Bruce坐在床边掀开被子，“我还剩点。”<br/>“我没事。”<br/>Brandon去看Bruce，发现刚过了51岁生日没多久的警探额头前那缕白头发已经颜色淡到没法让人忽视的程度了，尤其是在灯光下。<br/>Bruce低头看他，左边眉毛快速地挑了一下。<br/>“关灯睡觉吧，”Brandon拽了拽被子，“我没什么事。”<br/>Bruce将信将疑地这么做了。<br/>在警探习惯性地背对他侧躺之后他靠了过去，伸手揽住了那一直都很柔软的肚子，然后把脸埋在了Bruce的肩膀上。Bruce没那么快睡着，但也没反对他这么做。<br/>“睡吧，”Bruce拍了拍他的手背，“你从来不熬夜。”<br/>Brandon听话地闭上眼睛。<br/>那个男孩有多大，23，还是24？那绝不会是一张超过25岁的脸。</p><p>Lenna要回家的消息显然让Bruce很雀跃。尽管她只是在纽约上学，但对于第一次离开自己去生活的女儿，Bruce非常高兴能看她回来。<br/>此行的目的是给Seamus过生日，他们会一起去费城逛逛，在Lenna秋假结束前赶回来。“确保你能请假，”Bruce照常在早餐时间讨论这个问题，“我不管你的秘书是不是有什么派对让你参加。”<br/>现在他怀疑Bruce是不是在他办公室里安插了什么眼线，警探的洞察力和预测能力什么时候这么强了。<br/>“怎么了，”见他不说话Bruce继续低头去看手机，“我说中了？”<br/>“没有，”他决定撒谎，“我会请年假，你呢。”<br/>Bruce喝了一口牛奶，依旧盯着手机：“一样，我能请四天，加上周末就是六天。”<br/>“很忙？”Brandon看着他打字的手放下刀叉问。<br/>“哎，”警探用左手无名指摸了摸眉毛，“新来的小子不太知道怎么和检验的人打交道。”<br/>“他就只有你一个人能问吗。”<br/>说完Brandon就意识到自己说得太有攻击性了。<br/>Bruce抬眼看他，在他想收回视线专心吃Bruce做的炒蛋的时候。<br/>“你说得对，”Bruce放下手机，“他还可以问Thomas。”<br/>Bruce给手机翻个面，让背面朝上，然后和Brandon一样低下头继续吃自己的培根。<br/>今天换他送Seamus去上学，不过行前准备还是Bruce完成的。Seamus像昨天那样和Bruce道别，Bruce则多给了儿子一个吻，然后再站起来和Brandon道别。<br/>“不错的领带。”<br/>Bruce这么说道，眼睛盯着他的灰蓝色领带露在西装以上的部分，像是在找什么。</p><p>Brandon在自己的办公桌下面摸到了一个亮晶晶的东西，在他去捡笔的时候。<br/>一个沾了灰尘，但没有划痕，镶嵌的蓝宝石闪着光的银色领带夹。<br/>他怎么会忘了这个，在秘书把咖啡泼在他身上后的这么长时间里。毫无疑问，他甚至还记得它是怎么掉下去的：秘书用纸巾用力揩他的衬衫时拨弄掉的。当时他还围着办公室找了一圈，不过刚绕到桌子旁边就被叫去开会了——他居然就这么把这件事忘到了现在。<br/>他抽出一张纸，小心地擦掉这些天积攒死角里的灰尘，对着阳光检查了一下确定足够干净之后，把这个Bruce送给他的第一件礼物夹回领带上。</p><p>“你想在这儿等会儿吗？”<br/>“我能随便进去吗，”Lenna向后靠，翘起腿反问，“算了，我还是在这儿等吧。”<br/>“那我去找他，”Brandon握着方向盘看了眼那扇窗户，顺带瞥过Lenna的脚，“坐好。”<br/>Lenna不情不愿地坐直身子，在他打电话的时候探头去看Bruce的办公室。Bruce在办公室里，但并没有接电话，而是坐在桌子前写着什么东西。大概是静音了，Brandon看他，然后又播了一通过去。<br/>那个男孩又出现了，这次手里拿着一包薯片，并且倚在了Bruce的桌子边上低头对Bruce说起话来。男孩没说两句就抿嘴微笑，在滔滔不绝了一会儿之后听着Bruce的回复用两排白亮的牙咬住薯片，还因为Bruce讲了什么有趣的事情一样忘记咬下它撑着桌子大笑起来。<br/>Bruce就这么错过了Brandon的第二通电话，而那个年轻警探还没有走人的意思，在结束了好笑的话题之后歪过头去看Bruce桌子上的东西，收起笑容一本正经地和Bruce一来一往地谈论起来。<br/>然后男孩伸出手，把薯片袋子凑到Bruce鼻子底下。<br/>不过Bruce没停下说话的嘴，用手里的笔不动声色地推开了那只手，低头在那张纸上写写画画。<br/>“我的天。”<br/>Lenna瞪圆了眼睛看看Brandon又看看窗子，再扭过头向Brandon确认道：<br/>“他是在勾引妈妈吗？！”<br/>Bruce，你的女儿都比你更有洞察力，Brandon看着Lenna的蓝眼睛想。</p><p>Bruce一抬头就看到Brandon在门外站着。<br/>“你怎么来了。”<br/>他站起来绕过那个实习生，边走边抬手看表，理论上讲他还有点时间工作。<br/>“接了Lenna，顺路接你。”Brandon低头看他，也抬手看了眼表。“时间差不多了，”Brandon说，伸手整理了一下黑色的风衣，“你结束了吗？”“还差一点。”Bruce如实说，视线开始在Brandon身上转。黑色风衣，黑色西装和黑色皮鞋，头发打过发胶，不多，看上去不算夸张，鬓角灰白的那几缕也很工整，一如既往的Sullivan风格。白衬衫，灰蓝色的领带，他早上夸赞过的那条，上面别着一只银色的领带夹，镶蓝宝石那种。<br/>以及Brandon站得很直，尽管皮鞋的跟不高，Bruce也只能抬头才能看到那双眨动的眼睛。<br/>把它找回来了？干得还不赖。<br/>“不过我想可以留给Thomas让他帮个忙。”然后他舔着嘴唇说道。<br/>“Bruce，”身后的年轻人在说话，“酒吧有必要去查查吗？”<br/>Brandon顺着声音看了眼那个倚着桌子的年轻人，低头对着Bruce挑眉。<br/>“打电话给Thomas。”<br/>Bruce抬头迎着Brandon的注视，抬手用左手食指蹭过那条丝质的蓝色领带，一直向下直到碰到那个冰凉的白金夹子。<br/>“他会告诉你该怎么办的。”Bruce看着Brandon的眼睛说道。</p><p>“我要招个新秘书了。”<br/>早餐惯常是他们闲聊的时候，尤其今天是感恩节假期的第一天，他们不需要赶时间送Seamus上学。<br/>“怎么了。”Bruce消化了这个消息一会儿之后对着自己的咖啡挑眉。<br/>“他辞职了。”<br/>“嗯哼，”Bruce把黄油抹在吐司上，“他倒也舍得。”<br/>“小道消息，”Brandon合上报纸，“和人力部的主管……纠缠，事情被对方的太太知道了，闹得有点难堪。”<br/>Bruce嚼着鸡蛋把眉毛挑得更高。<br/>“你呢，”Brandon给自己倒咖啡，“最近怎么样。”<br/>Bruce瞥一眼他拿着咖啡壶的左手，耸了耸肩说道：“还那样，来了个新人，之前那个实习生走了。”<br/>“我以为他天赋不错？”Brandon把咖啡杯凑到嘴边，因为咖啡的热气忍不住挑眉。<br/>“是不错。”<br/>Bruce吃光盘子里的东西，放下餐具抱起手臂朝椅子背靠。<br/>“所以我把他推荐到了案子更多的分局。”<br/>“原来如此。”Brandon呷了口咖啡抬眼看他。<br/>而Bruce也回报以同样的注视。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Midsummer night’s fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们的侄女</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>去和他们一起过暑假的最后一周怎么样？我可以给Bruce打个电话，他们打算去弗吉尼亚的度假村玩。<br/>Maria放下手里的土耳其烤肉，抬头去看收拾箱子的Sissy。<br/>“你要去哪儿？”她问Sissy，感觉手上油腻腻的。“洛杉矶，”Sissy哼着歌把一件女士衬衫折几下，扬起手臂让它落进行李箱，“去参加一个音乐剧的试镜。”<br/>“什么时候回来。”她低头咬自己的烤肉，让三天没洗的浅棕色头发滑下来挡住眼睛。“你开学之前一定能回来。”Sissy从电视柜上摸出来自己上周弄丢的口红，把它放进化妆包，然后捏着化妆包的带子把它也丢进行李箱。“我想顺利的话下周末就能回来，”说着Sissy又走过来拿起挂在墙上的背包翻找起来，“别担心，我能照顾好自己。”<br/>最后她看上去永远年轻的母亲走过来捧起她的脸蛋在她油乎乎的嘴边亲了一口。<br/>“我会想你的，也会给你打电话的，每天。”她的母亲说道。<br/>Maria对此表达默认，尽管她还是去看了眼放在餐桌上的日历，还有四天就是她的生日了。</p><p>“快起床，已经三点了。我带你们去钓鱼。”<br/>Lenna看上去已经准备好了，甚至一手拿着鱼竿一手拎着只桶。“你们要在这儿睡一天吗？”活力十足也最为年长的Alpha伸手扶了扶那大得滑稽的渔夫帽，用鱼竿的握柄戳了戳躺在沙发上的Seamus的屁股，然后又说道：“妈妈说我们可以自己烤鱼吃，只要能钓的到。”<br/>“外面温度？”Seamus伸手扯了下自己的T恤挡住被戳的地方问。“82度，”Lenna不放弃地继续戳弟弟的屁股，“不热，快起来，我给你们准备好防晒的东西了，你和Maria。”然而Seamus拒绝得很干脆，“我不去，”他说，干脆坐起来阻止姐姐对他的骚扰，“你要是钓到了拿回来让妈妈做鱼汤，你烤得太难吃。”<br/>“你就好好在屋子里变成一个吸血鬼吧。”Lenna收回鱼竿，把希望又放在比她年轻的同类身上。“你呢，Maria，”她眼睛亮晶晶地看着她，提在手里的桶直摇晃，“我听说溪边有鹿会出没，你不想去看看吗？”<br/>她看了一眼窗外明晃晃的太阳。<br/>“或许再等一个小时，”她蜷缩腿赤脚踩在布艺沙发的边缘上，“就是度假村外面那条小溪？”<br/>尽管这不是完全的同意，但Lenna看上去还是很高兴，“那就这么说定了，”她又正了正帽子低头看着还算细瘦的Maria说道，“我在那边的石头滩等你，别迟到。”<br/>“没问题。”她点点头。<br/>Lenna开门出去的时候背包都在跟着步伐摇晃，而Seamus不知道从哪儿摸出了一本书，抽出书签摊开它开始读起来。“你不想去，对吧。”这话听着是百分百的笃定，她早熟的表弟经常这么和别人交流，几乎从小学就开始了——不过也算不上出乎意料，她觉得这应该是某种遗传。<br/>《河镇：扬子江上的两年》*，她默念封面上的标题，手抱着膝盖去看Seamus那张稚气未脱但和舅舅已经80%相似的脸，回答道：“不，我想去，只是再过一个小时。”<br/>Seamus抬眼从书的上缘回报以一个注视。<br/>她耸了耸肩，跳下沙发朝着窗边走去。舅舅和舅妈租的别墅里有一架钢琴，这是她没想到的，而她更没想到的是它不是摆设而且音准不差。她可以用它弹点什么，Maria坐在琴凳上后看着光秃秃的铺架开始回忆自己练过的乐谱，想要挑一个不会影响Seamus读书的。她不记得Sissy买第一架钢琴时他们过的是什么日子了，总之不大好，Sissy那时候在还房贷，尽管那只是一栋小得不能再小的房子。“别担心这个，”她还记得Sissy当时这么说，“你只要把你的琴练好就行了……看在老天的份上。”<br/>最后他们还是接受了舅舅的帮助，或许那笔钱里还有舅妈的，毕竟听了她唱歌建议Sissy送她去学声乐的是舅妈。只有舅妈。<br/>“你弹得可越来越好了。”<br/>声音在一曲终了时从楼上传下来，Bruce似乎是去换衣服去了，现在穿着普通的深蓝色衬衫和西装裤。舅妈的衣柜里好像只有这一种裤子，她抬头去看Bruce，把手从琴键上拿起来，“每天都要练习，”然后她答道，“不然会被老师看出来偷懒。”<br/>“让你去学钢琴和声乐的对的，”Bruce扶着楼梯走下来到她面前，“你有天赋。”<br/>哪怕我是个Alpha，她想，就算该死的艺术圈都他妈歧视Alpha。<br/>“我也很庆幸没让Lenna继续把钢琴学下去，”Bruce坐在咖啡桌旁边笑着对她说，“那简直是灾难。”<br/>“她去钓鱼了，那可能会是个更大的灾难。”<br/>Seamus冷不丁地说，让Bruce忍不住挑起眉回头看自己的儿子。<br/>这别墅里的青少年可真是太多了，她想。“如果她能钓到，”Bruce又把头转回来，左边眉毛跳动了一下，“那我就做点鱼汤。”<br/>然后Bruce看向她，“你同意来挺不错的，这是个休假的好地方，”他说着笑起来，“你想早起唱歌的话也不会有人听得到。”<br/>她不置可否地学Bruce的样子挑眉，接着站起来。<br/>“我也去钓鱼，”她看着Bruce的蓝眼睛说，“我想吃你做的鱼汤了。”<br/>生日总该吃点好的，她想。</p><p>尽管收拾那几条鱼让Bruce发了点牢骚，但他们还是吃了顿不错的晚餐。饭后的消遣是在度假村的草地上吹风，Lenna和Seamus在离房子更近的地方吹着口琴鼓捣姜汁汽水和其他的果汁，而她坐在那片石头滩旁边，看着路对面篱笆上的小灯发呆。<br/>快十点了，没人记得今天有谁过生日。Sissy不记得，她的表姐表弟不记得，舅舅不记得，舅妈也不记得。可她记得Sissy讲过很多次的那个故事：在Sissy临产的那一天，先是Bruce赶到了医院，然后Brandon才打了车赶过来。看着Sissy被推进产房的也是Bruce，而那个时候Sissy已经痛得快昏过去了。<br/>或者Bruce已经不记得这个故事了。<br/>她后悔没带上自己的吉他来，或者至少带上平板，这样她可以把这每天六点钟就起床的无聊日子记录在汤不热上，再写点歌什么的，算是弥补她七月没能去成演唱会的遗憾，还有独自过生日这件事。<br/>“在想什么呢。”<br/>她左手边的草地传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。她差点就捏响口袋里的警报器了，但那只是Bruce，不是图谋不轨的路人。“没什么，”她动了动脚踝缓解自己的尴尬，侧过头去看Bruce的脸，“发呆。”<br/>“发呆。”Bruce挑眉，“Lenna在榨果汁，你想喝吗？”<br/>“我不渴。”她摇头。<br/>“好吧，那就不喝，”Bruce似乎被蚊子叮了腿，低头向下拉扯了两下裤脚，“不过我来也不是只想叫你喝果汁的。”<br/>这回换她挑眉了。<br/>“这个。你之前和我提过，如果你还没买到的话。”<br/>Bruce从裤兜里掏出一个塑料盒递过来。那是一盘磁带，她花了一会儿功夫才辨认出来。“是什么？”尽管心里有预感，但她还是决定做个可爱的充满好奇心的女孩儿，用手机的手电照亮Bruce手里的东西。<br/>“你想要的那张专辑，”Bruce耸肩，“不太好找，我在二手店里碰见的，他们和我保证它可以正常播放。”<br/>“你怎——怎么，”她发誓这结巴不是装的，她是歌手又不是演员，“我找遍了eBay所有的磁带卖家都没有……找到成色这么好的。”<br/>“总有互联网做不到的事情。”Bruce换个盘腿的姿势坐好，声音里有掩饰不住的得意。“试试看，”他把磁带放在她手里，然后又从另一个裤兜里掏出一只连着耳机的盒子，“要是不能正常放我得退货。”<br/>“这，这怎么——”<br/>她接过那个只存在于她课本图片里的随身听，手指拂过正面印着的黄色Mega Bass*字样，上下左右地观察那上面看上去极度复杂的按键，小心翼翼地按下其中一个，借着手机的光看着盖子弹起来。“没错，然后把磁带放进去就行了，”Bruce指导她，“A那面朝上，放进去之后合上盖子。”<br/>她照做了，而接下来戴耳机也有那么点难。她几乎不用有线的耳机，更没见过带夹子的，“把夹子抬起来，”而Bruce显然对这一套东西都不陌生，“然后挂在耳朵上夹好……不，反了，换一只，对，就这样。”<br/>她看着Bruce在自己耳朵上比划的样子向下扣那个弯曲的塑料架子，在他放下手后按下播放键。<br/>她很难说这算不算“能正常播放”，毕竟比起黑胶或者流媒体的高质量音频，这算不上多么高档的水平。<br/>但她看到举着手机的Bruce在说什么，而他额头前那缕白发随着风飘动。<br/>“生日快乐”，她的舅妈这么对她说。</p><p>Brandon把那张黑胶唱片放进唱片机，回头去看在阳台上吹风的Bruce。<br/>“她怎么说，”Brandon问，随着爵士乐的小号听在阳台门边，“心情好点了吗？”<br/>“赌五块钱你妹妹忘了自己女儿的生日。”Bruce转过身看他。<br/>Brandon抱起手臂：“她记不住所有人的生日，除了她自己的。“<br/>“那你又为什么看上去和你的侄女一样不高兴。”<br/>警探一针见血地指出他的不对劲，手肘撑着阳台的栏杆摸了摸胡子，眼睛转也不转地看着他。<br/>“是吗，”Brandon的手指在袖子上轻蹭着反问，“或者只是你的感觉错了？”<br/>Bruce不回答，稍微嘟起嘴唇又放松，歪头观察Brandon。“对别人有可能，”然后警探说道，并且朝他走去，“要是对你？”<br/>Brandon低头去看停在自己面前的Bruce：“对我。”<br/>Bruce抬头亲吻他的嘴唇，手悄无声息地搭在他的脖子上抚摸那附近的皮肤。<br/>“对你，可以赌五百块我是对的。”<br/>只有五百美金？Brandon抬起那个想逃开的下巴吻得更深，伸手搂住Bruce的腰——不管Bruce打算去哪有什么计划，他们现在得好好完成这个吻。而Bruce好像哪儿也不打算去，他在舔过那双有点干燥的嘴唇并且抱着Bruce坐在厨房台面上后逐渐意识到一个可能性，那就是Bruce刚才是故意假装要离开。<br/>“在这儿，认真的？”现在这狡猾的白发警探又推开了他问道。<br/>Brandon，出乎警探意料地，真的松开了自己的手。“你说得对，”他拿起放在旁边布满细密水珠的两瓶姜汁汽水，把一瓶塞进Bruce手里，“不能在这儿。”<br/>然后他在Bruce困惑的目光里起开瓶盖，对着Bruce手里的瓶子碰了一下瓶口。<br/> “我先去洗澡，记得忙完了快点上来。”<br/>他转身，喝着汽水踏上楼梯。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Candice Daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>来自新秘书的日常观察</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:00 AM</p><p>Candice每天早上这时候不仅已经到了公司，还已经把咖啡机通上了电，她的上司每天都要用一杯清咖啡开始工作。不需要糖和奶精，或者任何糖浆，甚至把干净的杯子给他放在咖啡机旁边就行，他只要有时间一定会自己倒而不需要别人代劳。这倒不是他多么体贴或者愿意白付一份工资，只是——听说来的——只是他被上一个秘书泼了咖啡，大概有点心理阴影。<br/>当然这传言同样还有另一个版本，大概和她上司的配偶有关系，说是前任秘书在给老板擦衣服的时候刚好老板夫人拿着文件推门进来了，被捕捉的那个满是狼藉的现场有点尴尬。而且老板夫人还是个条子，她们这么说，应该是个资深警探。<br/>她不知道老板听别人管他的配偶叫“条子”是不是会有意见，总之她不打算尝试。一份薪水不错还不需要被老板压榨的工作，随随便便因为嚼舌根丢了它并不划算。<br/>“早上好。”<br/>好的，九点一刻，她的上司按时到了。<br/>“早上好，头儿，”她头也不抬地看着电脑屏幕回答道，“咖啡煮好了。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>她听到瓷器轻轻碰撞玻璃台面的声音，从玻璃的倒影上看到夹着公文包给自己倒咖啡的Sullivan先生。</p><p>11:30 AM</p><p>离午餐时间还有半个小时，不过她已经没什么事要做了。<br/>Candice透过办公室的玻璃墙瞥了一眼还在工作的Sullivan先生，拿起手机回复自己朋友发来的短信。“我还没想好。”她指的是买民谣吉他课程的事情，最近她确实有一笔闲钱，也不怎么需要加班（她的老板加班的次数就不算多），不过她还在犹豫，毕竟下班健身然后回家陪着狗看看电视的日子也不错，学吉他和之前学泡咖啡一样，她会去做，但不一定非得是现在。<br/>“Candice？”<br/>Sullivan先生推开了门看着她。<br/>“是的，头儿？”<br/>“能帮我给Mark发一封邮件叫他来一趟吗？我的打印机出了点问题。”她的老板握着门把手低头看她，而万幸她在门打开的前一秒收起了手机，“好的，”她说，转过椅子打开浏览器准备完成它。不过Sullivan先生并没有像平时那样嘱咐完事情就走，而是站在那里等她把邮件发出去。这可有点稀奇，她边打字边想，Sullivan先生为了不加班一向从不浪费上班时间里的任何一分钟。她在联系人里找到了Mark，确认了一遍内容之后按下发送，“头儿，”然后她抬头贴心地提醒，“还有什么事情？”<br/>Sullivan先生看她一眼，手依旧握在门把手上，又等了一会儿才说道：“下午我有个客人，但是他应该没从你这儿预约。”<br/>她拿起圆珠笔和便签：“到时候让他直接进办公室？大概几点？”<br/>“对，让他直接进来，”Sullivan先生和她确认道，“大概三点钟左右。”<br/>无预约访客，三点。她合上笔帽把便签贴在显示器上。</p><p>3:07 PM</p><p>中午的卷饼太咸了，Candice不得不买了一瓶无糖柠檬茶冲淡嘴里的咸牛肉馅味，而直到下午三点那瓶已经不再凉爽的饮料还摆在桌子上被喝了不到三分之二。Sullivan先生请她喝了自己的咖啡，听说那些磨好的咖啡是他自己带到办公室来的，他几乎不喝茶水间里的速溶，而现在Candice知道这是为什么了。那的确是很好的咖啡，喝着像她去南美旅游时带回来的那些，不知道这是别人送给老板的礼物还是老板自己挑的。<br/>有人站在外面敲门，她则立刻想到了老板说的客人，抬头去看。一个看上去并不高大的男人，头发被发胶统一固定在脑后，留着半长不短的姜色胡子，穿着带暗纹的西装，深蓝色的竖条纹衬衫配上一条缀着棕色小方格的领带，绝对，不是，上班族，能有的打扮。<br/>她快步走过去把门打开。<br/>“还真换了个新秘书，”但她没想到对面如此开门见山，挑起眉毛看着她的脸说道，“你姓Keller？”<br/>“是的，”她也多打量了那人一眼，“您是Sullivan先生的客人？”<br/>对方显然觉得“客人”这个说法很有意思，挑着眉毛直到她说完话才恢复正常表情答道：“就算是吧，反正约的是三点。”<br/>“请进，”她让开位置，“Sullivan先生就在他的办公室里。”<br/>个子不高的男人走了进来，熟练地拿眼睛扫过她的工位和旁边摆着咖啡机的休息间，然后不需要带路地直接推开了她老板的办公室门。像是早就准备好了一样，那面玻璃墙被百叶窗挡住了，看来Sullivan先生并不希望别人盯着他和自己的客人看。<br/>不过无论如何，那是个长得还不错的男人，尽管有些胖，但这并不能挡住他细长有型的眉毛，令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，线条流畅的鼻子，还有淡红色的嘴唇。并且格外有魅力的是他额头前那一缕掺在深棕色发丝中几乎纯白的头发，看上去惹眼又风流。<br/>绝对不是上班族，她啜饮着咖啡想，绝对不可能。</p><p>3:54 PM</p><p>可是这橘子和啤酒的味道又是哪来的？</p><p>5:15 PM</p><p>她还从来没见过Sullivan先生提前下班，但显然他是打算走了。“有什么事让他们邮件联系我，”她的老板还这么对她说，“有点事情，我得走了。”<br/>“没问题。”她这么回答，反正工资是他开的。<br/>那位三点钟进去之后一直没出来的先生现在就跟在他老板身后，只不过西装这一次搭在了手臂上，衬衫袖子也挽了起来。领带是整齐的，领口也是，但那缕白头发垂了下来，随着大概是他本人天生的头发卷曲程度弯成一个波浪贴在额头侧面，和另一边垂下来的头发看上去很对称。这么看倒是也不错，她偷偷把视线从客人身上挪到老板有些凌乱的后脑勺上，不过老板那撮头发看上去就有点滑稽了。<br/>“明天见，Candice。”<br/>她的上司正式和她道别，而那位客人听到之后也把注意力从咖啡壶上挪回来，眼睛去看他们两个。<br/>“明天见，头儿。”<br/>她面无表情地答道。</p><p>6:23 PM</p><p>她的老板在和那位客人共进晚餐。<br/>那大概不是家很贵的馆子，但看上去生意不错，Brandon Sullivan就和他的客人坐在靠窗的角落里喝着啤酒聊天，并没有察觉到她的存在。他们好像点了招牌的菜肉馅煎蛋饼，还有千层面之类的东西，显然这是美式意大利菜风格的晚餐。<br/>Sullivan的客人一直在滔滔不绝，而中间某一句逗笑了Sullivan先生，让他低头拿起啤酒杯挡住咧开的嘴。<br/>那撮支起来的头发被抹平了，而是谁最终发现并且解决了它，那就无从得知了。<br/>夏天快过去了，Candice突然意识到晚风在吹自己的裤腿，她看一眼路尽头的橘红色晚霞，这也是她该回家吃点什么的时间。<br/>然后把那个民谣吉他的课程买了，她想。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. We’d better ignore it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KissCam</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你确定这是对的座位吗？”<br/>“当然。座位号就在椅背上。”<br/>“哦……你说得对。”<br/>“你不高兴？”<br/>Bruce咀嚼着嘴里的烤肉，眼睛看着球场上的屏幕面无表情地答道：“为什么我们非得来。”<br/>Brandon拿着零食摊那里抓来的餐巾纸擦了擦椅子，然后瞥了眼已经坐下的Bruce后把手里还算干净的纸揉成一团塞进Bruce的牛仔衣口袋。“抱歉，”他抢先一步说，并且安慰一只猫一样轻拍Bruce的牛仔衣，“不然腾不出手。”<br/>Bruce晃了晃脑袋，含混地说了句“随便”，然后看着弯腰坐下的Brandon继续说：“我记得你也不喜欢看篮球。”<br/>“这是免费的，”Brandon拿起放在脚边的两杯可乐，侧过脸看Bruce，“我以为你喜欢免费的东西。”<br/>“要是免费的足球赛我当然会闭嘴。”Bruce继续吃他的晚餐。<br/>“这里是美国，”Brandon把头扭过去面向球场，拿起自己的无糖可乐喝了一口，“你知道在这儿‘足球’不是你想的那个东西对吧？”<br/>“哦，超级碗，NFL*。”Bruce像是吃了一颗坏掉的花生一样呲牙，“饶了我吧，蠢美国佬。”<br/>Brandon挑了挑眉毛，继续喝自己的可乐，决定不在一个全是土生土长纽约人的环境里附和自己的太太。“而且你应该知道这支队伍成绩很烂吧。”然而Bruce并不打算住口，一边用勺子戳着餐盒里的奶酪一边嘟囔，并且明确地盯着Brandon好让所有人都意识到他在和谁说话。“要是我喜欢的球队只能排到这种水平，”Bruce低头吃下一口香喷喷的肉，不过眼睛还盯着Brandon，“我不会去看他们的比赛的。”<br/>“我不是尼克斯的粉丝。”Brandon松开咬住习吸管的牙，干脆又把头转过来和Bruce光明正大地对视，“这就是David送的免费票，办公室里好几个人都拿到了。”<br/>“而且你今天晚上还吃到了烤肉，”Brandon决定再幸灾乐祸一点好报复Bruce习惯性的刻薄，“托尼克斯的福，所以就把它看完？”<br/>正在被要求控制饮食的Bruce眯了眯眼睛，边咀嚼边从他手里拿过另一杯普通可乐，把吸管送到嘴边狠狠吮了一口冰凉的液体，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。<br/>“中场休息我还要去买个热狗，”警探慢慢把大号的杯子从自己嘴边挪开，对着他歪了歪脑袋，“咬我啊。”<br/>幼稚鬼，他想，然后决定不告诉Bruce两杯可乐都是健怡可乐的事实。</p><p>Bruce穿过那些他口中“不需要上厕所的怪胎”的拥挤连排椅后重重坐回到自己的位置上，并且大声地叹了口气。“怎么了。”Brandon看看他，攥着自己的纸杯感觉到了一点饥饿感，“不舒服？”<br/>“站久了有点累，”Bruce靠在椅背上，把纸盒放在椅子的间隔之间，“别担心。”<br/>“有问题就告诉我。”Brandon帮他把被压住一角的衣服整理好，然后无法控制地打了个嗝。<br/>“汽水喝多了？”Bruce扫他一眼，拿起纸盒，然后非常不给面子地对着正在和啦啦队互动的吉祥物皱眉：“老天，他像个变态。就是那种恐怖电影里会从不知道哪个犄角旮旯里蹦出来抓着菜刀追杀你的那种……你还好？”<br/>“还行。”Brandon忍住即将被横膈肌挤出来的第三个嗝，咬着吸管说道。<br/>他平时喝可乐也不会这么容易打嗝，就在他困惑这到底是怎么回事的时候他感觉到自己的胃抽搐了一下。好极了，这个反应他很熟悉，偶尔他需要连续加班到天黑的时候就会有这种反应，而它指向的状态也很简单：饥饿。所以刚才的一切并不是错觉，他确实饿了，而且不是吃点玉米片就能缓解的那种。现在他开始盯着Bruce大腿上放着的热狗而不是球场上的皮套狗看了，因为那个浇了肉酱奶酪还撒了洋葱碎的热狗看上去非常诱人，和Bruce牛仔裤下面白花花的大腿一样。<br/>“就像是那个打鸭子的游戏，”Bruce还在自言自语，并且拿起热狗咬了一口，“里面那条狗……你玩过那个游戏吧？”<br/>“嗯哼。”他说，眼睛随着Bruce短粗的小胖手转动。<br/>“反正就像个能吓哭小孩儿的变态，”Bruce耸肩，又咬了一口，“真不知道他们把这种玩意儿搞到球场上是要……你怎么了？”<br/>“嗯哼？”他下意识地哼哼，眼睛被奶酪黏在Bruce红色的嘴唇和姜色的胡须上。<br/>“你饿了？”Bruce瞪圆眼睛，舌头飞快舔过嘴唇。“没有，”他终于感觉到了不对劲，把自己的视线收回来想尽快结束这个话题，“可乐喝多了有点胀气。”<br/>他不能承认他饿了，在他们出门之前他信誓旦旦地保证自己是个能免疫任何体育场垃圾食品并且能耐心等到回家再吃饭的人，而Bruce对于这话半个字都不信。他得为自己的尊严抗争，告诉Bruce这世界上就是有能保持毅力的人……而且以后Bruce也不能拒绝吃他拌的低脂沙拉并且用这件事笑话他虚伪。<br/>“不，”Bruce皱眉，“我听见你——”<br/>音乐被换成了更欢快的，而屏幕上播放的广告也停了下来，变成了某种现场直播画面，对着观众席的那种。“这又是要干嘛？”Bruce暂时放过了自己丈夫的胃肠道问题，抬头去看屏幕上的画面，用力拧起眉毛，甚至放下了那个香喷喷的热狗。“Kisscam，”Brandon则耸了耸肩，不再觉得那么紧绷，还伸手替Bruce指了一下摄像机的位置，“他们要在观众席上找一对情侣，然后拍他们接吻。”<br/>Bruce转过头看他，确定他不是开玩笑之后对此嗤之以鼻，并且摇了两下脑袋：“莫名其妙。”<br/>Bruce重新拿起自己的半个热狗，而他还没把它送到嘴边一阵起哄声就从他们周围爆发出来，吓得Bruce差点把热狗里的肠挤出去甩到前排人锃亮的后脑勺上。“操他妈……”他不得不放下手环视四周去看发生了什么，而Brandon带着他饥饿的胃抬头看了一眼屏幕就更快地找到了观众爆发欢呼的原因。<br/>“Bruce，”他用手肘碰了碰方便的人，“抬头看。”</p><p>“我不会这么干的。”<br/>Bruce咬住越来越短的热狗，目视前方，假装听不见嘈杂的音乐和后排人喊的“伙计，快来啊”。<br/>“所以呢，”Brandon也用可乐杯子当着自己的半张脸，嘴唇蠕动着回应，“你的对策就是这么傻坐着。”<br/>“我不会当着一整个体育场的人还有那只蠢狗面前亲你的，”Bruce从牙缝里挤出沙子一样冷硬的决定，“除非那条狗和啦啦队长现在就脱了裤子做爱。”<br/>“嘿，伙计，你们等什么呢！”<br/>“蠢疯了，”Bruce继续蚊子一样嗡嗡着，“操他妈的扬基佬。”<br/>“别看屏幕。”<br/>Brandon这次不得不赞同Bruce式的粗鲁脏话，尽管他早就绝望地注意到那个摄像师对他们露出了一个表达阴谋得逞意思的灿烂笑容，咧开嘴露出一排牙那种。<br/>“来吧，你们两个，”后面人的声音离他们进了点，“你们难道没注意到吗，他不会把镜头挪开的，哪怕接下来的中场休息大家都得继续盯着你们俩。”<br/>Bruce放下了手里的热狗：“把你的脑袋缩回去。”<br/>“别这样，”那个人乖乖把头缩了回去，但仍然在念叨，“你们知道这只会让你们更尴尬，对吧？”<br/>“他说得有道理，”Brandon转头看Bruce，“那个混蛋盯上我们了。”<br/>“把你的脑袋转过去。”<br/>“我来亲你，”Brandon打算装聋装到底，边说边朝Bruce靠过去，“就一下，然后结束这个——”<br/>Bruce出乎他意料地像只猫头鹰一样猛地转过头面向他，而他看着那张快速放大的脸什么都没意识到的时候一股力量还把他往Bruce的方向拽，直到那张沾着面包屑的小嘴贴在他的嘴唇上，制造出细微的瘙痒和热乎乎的潮湿感。<br/>妈的，他该闭上眼睛的，但是这也太快了，而且Bruce在吸他的舌头，就像平时吸他的鸡巴那样。<br/>“你满意了？”<br/>Bruce松开他的时候他有种天旋地转的感觉，等他回过神用拇指揩过嘴角的面包碎屑时Bruce已经在对着摄像师摇头晃脑地比口型骂人了。<br/>“好了，警报解除。”<br/>Brandon扫一眼继续播放的广告，伸手拿过那只快被打翻的热狗盒子，然后单手把前倾身子快要翻到下面一排人身上的Bruce拉回来。<br/>“狗屎。”Bruce还在喋喋不休地抱怨着，双手摊开胡乱比划。“烂球队，味道不对劲的可乐，人多得要死的厕所和小吃摊，还有这个……狗屁玩意儿。”<br/>“嗯哼。”Brandon郑重地点头，举手投足间绝对不包含任何揶揄的意思，然后拿起那半个热狗咬了一口，缓慢咀嚼片刻，充分享受了奶酪和加工肉制品的美妙滋味后才咽下去它们。<br/>“我同意，”他口齿清晰地对着Bruce的后脑勺说道，“我们还是别再来看篮球了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>